Maid VS Butler
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: Sakura yang akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari orang narsis bin alay yang bernama Fugaku, kabur dari rumah dan menjadi pelayan di rumah Naruto. Ternyata orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya juga kabur ke tempat yang sama.
1. Chapter 1

Tok, Tok, Tok! Terdengar suara ketukan dari sebuah kamar yang di dominasi warna pink.

Tak,Tak, Tak! Terdengar langkah kaki dengan sepatu merek ternama menaiki tangga.

Krrreeeet ... seseorang membuka pintu berwarna putih itu.

"Sakura! Kamu ... kamu ngapain sih? Berisik tau!" gerutu seorang Nyonya sambil mengacak pinggang, sedangkan perempuan berambut pink yang menjadi sasaran gerutuan si Nyonya-Sakura-tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan riang gembira.

Tak puas karena menjadi bahan kacangan gadis itu, sang Nyonya mendekat dan menjewer telinga sang gadis. "A,Aduuuuh ... Mama ngapain sih ngejewer aku?! Aku udah enam belas tahun Mama~" rengek si gadis, namun tetap tak dipedulikan oleh Mama-nya.

"Lagi siapa suruh kamu berisik?! Mama itu lagi nyiapin ruang tamu buat besok sore arisan Mama, kamu malah ngapain nih?! Ngetok-ngetok gak jelas?!" bentak sang Mama dan mulai meringankan jewerannya.

Sakura mengambil papan-papan yang sudah ia cat dan mulai ia rangkai menjadi sebuah rumah-rumahan yang pas untuk tubuh seekor kucing. "Nih! Aku tuh, lagi bikin rumah buat Dobe! Kasian dia tidur di lantai terus!" kilah Sakura.

"Kamu ini?! Kamu tuh anak perempuan, gak pantes kerja kayak gini! Kalo rumah buat kucing kamu, kamu bisa beli 'kan?! Nanti kalo tangan kamu kena paku atau palu, Gimana?!" Nyonya Haruno tak henti-hentinya mengocehi anak bungsunya itu. "Lagian 'kan, ada Sasori! Kalo mau, kamu minta aja dia bikinin rumah buat kucingmu itu!".

"Ih ... Mama gimana sih? Kak Sasori itu sibuk itulah! Sibuk inilah! Kalo lagi gak sibuk, paling dia pacaran tuh! Sama si lemot!" Sakura memajukan bibirnya. "Emang Mama tau, kapan sih Kak Sasori peduli sama Sakura?!".

"Heh, kamu itu jangan sembarangan ngatain Hinata ya! Dia itu putri bangsawan! Kalem, cantik, baik, gak kayak kamu! Sembrono, slengekan, jarang mandi lagi!" sindir Nyonya Haruno yang pastinya nyelekit buat Sakura.

"Iya, kalem, cantik, baik ..." Sakura memutarkan kedua mata Emeraldnya " ... itu kalo di depan Mama sama Papa, aslinya mah, yah ... gak jauh dari wanita sewaan ..." Sakura memetikkan jarinya.

"Heh, APA KA- ..." BLAAAAM! Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya.

"SAKURA! KELUAR KAMU! SAKURAAAA! ! !" Nyonya Haruno tetap teriak-teriak dari luar kamar yang kini pintunya terkunci tersebut.

"AKU BUKAN PENGEMIS CINTAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

**MAID VS BUTTLER**

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kisimoto**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**Rate : K - T**

**Summary : Sakura yang akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari orang narsis bin alay yang bernama Fugaku, kabur dari rumah dan menjadi pelayan di rumah Naruto. Ternyata orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya juga kabur ke tempat yang sama.**

**Warning : A/U, alur tak jelas, Asemeneh, kurang romantis, humor garing, semraut, de es be.**

Nyonya Haruno menuruni tangga dengan wajah ketekuk (?) sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Tuan Haruno yang terkekeh dengan ekspresi Istrinya itu pun angkat bicara.

"Kenapa sih Ma? Sakura buat ulah lagi?" tanya Tuan Haruno yang sedang santai sambil baca koran dan minum kopi.

Nyonya Haruno duduk di sofa depan suaminya "Ah! Tau Pa! Sakura itu susah diomongin!" sungut Nyonya Haruno.

"Yaudah, gampang. Tinggal kita jodohin aja dia sama siapa tuh? Anaknya Tuan Fugaku?" Tuan Haruno mengangkat cangkir kopinya.

"Sasuke maksud Papa?" Nyonya Haruno mengerutkan dahinya.

"Memang siapa? Itachi?"

"Yasudah, sana gih! Papa telepon Tuan Fugaku!"

Keesokan paginya, dikamar mandi utama kediaman keluarga Haruno.

"ES DUREN, ES CENDOL, DIMAKAN SIANG-SIANG BATAL-BATAL! KETAHUAN SAMA MAMA DI PENTUNG SAMPE BENJOL ENAK-ENAK~" Sakura kembali Karaoke-an.

Seorang Pria berambut darah lewat dengan muka datarnya "HE! Penyanyi kamar mandi, udah belum konsernya?!" teriak Pria tersebut.

"Udah~ Kak Sasori mah mandi bareng sama Hinata aja sana~" balas Sakura dari dalam Kamar mandi. Pria itu-Sasori-mematung di depan kamar mandi.

Drreeet ... Sakura membuka pintu kamar mandi mewah tersebut dan mendapati kakaknya sedang mematung tak jelas di hadapannya. "Oi, ngapain ente diem disini? Mau ngintip ya? Udah sana~ ngintipin Hinata aja~ dia itu kan suka banget di intipin~" ucap Sakura sambil mengeringkan rambut pinknya dengan sebuah handuk kecil.

Seketika Sasori bangkit dari posisi diamnya "Apa maksud kamu bilang gitu?" Sasori memiringkan alisnya.

"Yah, menurut kakak?" Sakura menyambar sebuah roti bakar di meja makan.

"Beneran deh, kakak gak ngerti kamu ngomong apa!" jawab Sasori.

Sakura berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, ia berhenti sejenak di pertengahan anak tangga yang berurutan "Terserah kakak aja deh!" ia pun melanjutkan perjalannya.

Setelah Sakura selesai dengan seragamnya yang bisa terbilang acak-acakan namun rapi bagi dirinya. Jika biasanya para gadis berlomba-lomba dengan parfum-parfum mahalnya, hal ini tak berlaku bagi Sakura yang sudah merasa cukup dengan wangi detergent yang dipakai untuk mencuci seragamnya.

Sakura pun kembali menuruni tangga dengan embel-embel tas punggungnya yang berat.

"Sakura, sekolahnya mau bareng kakak?" tanya Sasori.

"Gak perlu! Nanti kakak sama TUAN PUTRI Hinata keganggu lagi ..." Sakura menekankan kata 'TUAN PUTRI'.

"Nggak kok, Hinata lagi gak masuk sekolah, ya ... daripada kakak berangkat sendi- ..."

"Tuh kan! Aku Cuma jadi penggantinya Hinata doang?! Kalo Hinata masuk juga aku gak akan kakak ajak bukan?!" sindir Sakura yang seolah-olah memojokan Sasori.

"Sakura, jangan ngomong gitu dong. Sasori ini 'kan kakakmu, bicara itu yang sopan sedikit dong seperti Hinata." Ucap Tuan Haruno.

"Tuh 'kan! Papa lagi?! Terus aja semuanya belain tuh Hinata! Udah, gak usah peduli deh sama aku! Toh biasanya juga begitu!" Sakura mengacak pinggang "Aku berangkat dulu!".

"Sakura! Tunggu!" sergah Tuan Haruno.

Sakura menghentikan langkah "Apa lagi sih Pa? Mau ngebandingin aku lagi sama Hinata?" ucapnya dengan wajah tak peduli.

"Papa Cuma mau ngomong satu hal sama kamu, ka- ..." Nyonya Haruno buru-buru menutup mulut Suaminya. "Udah Sakura~ Jaa~" Nyonya Haruno melambaikan tangannya.

Tanpa merasa adanya kejanggalan dari ekspresi Ibunya, Sakura pun melenggang berangkat ke sekolah.

Di Konoha High School, Kelas X-IPA-1.

Sakura langsung melempar tas punggung besarnya ke kursi dimana ia biasa ia duduk. Jangan kira Sakura ikut Eskul Pramuka sampai tasnya sebesar ini, ia hanya membawa peralatan renang karena sepulang sekolah ia ada kegiatan renang.

"Nasiiiiiib ... kenapa sih gue mesti dari ntuh keluarga?" saat Sakura sedang meratapi nasibnya untuk yang kebeberapa juta kalinya tiba-tiba Ino mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"HAYO! LAGI MELAMUNIN APA?!"

"INO LEKONG! INO LEKONG!" latah Sakura.

"Sialan lu ngatain gue lekong?!" Ino menggeplak kepala Sakura.

"Salah sendiri, lu yang ngagetin gue?! Oh iya, kemaren lo kemana? Kok gak masuk? Ke dukun ya buat melet Sasuke-Buntut-Ayam itu?" Sakura memulai ritual introgasinya.

"Enak aja! Gue gak akan securang itu kali!" Ino duduk di depan Sakura "Kemaren itu, gue abis Syuting!".

"Syuting apaan?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya yang lumayan lebar 'Gak percaya gue dia bisa syuting' inner Sakura.

"Syuting iklan obat panu! Dan gue sukses jadi panunya!" ucap Ino dengan bangga.

"Dafuuuq ... udah gue kira ..." Sakura sweatdrop.

Ino berdiri "Udah ya, gue mau ke kantin. Siapa tau aja Sasuke ada disana! Ahahaha~" Ino pun ngacir ke Kantin.

"Dasar, ManiakBuntutAyam!" gumam Sakura yang segera mengambil Ipod-nya "Dari pada gue jadi kerupuk kulit di nih kelas dan jidat gue tambah lebar, mendingan keluar ah sambil dengerin musik~"

Di luar, di sebuah kursi panjang depan kelasnya Sakura meluruskan kaki jenjangnya, memang sebuah pose yang tak enak dilihat untuk seorang gadis cantik dengan warna rambut yang unik, namun apa mau dikata? Bandeng sudah menjadi presto, inilah Haruno Sakura.

Saat Sakura sedang mendengar alunan musik dari deretan daftar Playlistnya, di sisi lain Konoha High School ada dua sejoli *Dicidori* maksud sepasang sahabat yang sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak (koridor) di sekolah tersebut. Seorang cowok bermata Saphire, berwajah beret-baret, rambut durian. Seorang lagi cowok bermata Onyx, berwajah stoic, berbuntut ayam.

"Heh! Teme! Kenapa akun twitter sama facebook ente ganti, jadi apaan tuuuh ... Ansatsu, Ansatsu ... Mana fotonya Konan lagi?" cowok Saphire memulai pembicaraan.

"Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai! Kayak gak pernah belajar sastra jepang aja lo Dobe!" dengan wajah stoicnya, Teme-A.K.A Sasuke- menjawab dengan nada rata pada sahabat sehidup seakhirat dan alam barzahnya tersebut.

"Iye, pokoknya gitu deh! Gue gak ngerti deh lo dapet tuh nama dari mana!" balas Dobe-Naruto-sambil histeris bak anak alay.

"Google Translate" mendengar pernyataan si buntut ayam temannya ini, Naruto ber-Gubrak-ria.

"Jadi sebenernya siapa sih yang gak belajar sastra jepang?!" Naruto mengadah tangan.

"Ya tetep elu! Emang nilai sastra jepang lu berapa?"

"4,5"

"Gue 8"

Naruto mengehentikan langkah kakinya "Tapi kalo gue dapet nilai, berarti gue belajar sastra jepang dong?" gumam Naruto.

"Heh! Dobe! Lu mau gue tinggalin?" sungut Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada 50 meter di depannya.

"TUNGGUIIIIINNN ! ! !" Naruto pun mengejar sahabat Karibnya tersebut.

Setelah Naruto berhasil mengejar Sasuke.

Naruto kembali mengoceh "Dan gue masih bingung, kenapa lo pake ganti nama gitu di DuMay?".

"Dobe, lo itu katrok apa deso sih?! Kalo gue pake nama asli di jejaring sosial, ntar alayers pada tau yang mana akun gue!" jelas Sasuke.

"Oh~" Naruto hanya bisa ber-OH-ria.

Kemudian, langkah seorang Uchiha berhenti di depan seorang gadis yang dengan santai tertidur dengan posisi selonjor dan telinga disumpel earphone yang berada di atas bangku panjang sekolah.

"Gile ye nih cewek, mentang-mentang masih jam 6 dia malah tidur disini ..." Gumam Sasuke dan mulai tersenyum (MENYERINGAI) nista.

Naruto menyelidiki wajah cantik nan imut Sakura.

"Kayaknya gue kenal nih ... dia ... Sakura!" Naruto mengacungkan jarinya "Lo gak mikirin hal yang mesum 'kan Teme?" sungut Naruto.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia berjalan ke arah belakang kursi tempat Sakura tertidur lelap.

"Heh! Teme! Ngapain lu!? Jangan ngapa-ngapain nih cewek! Kenalan gue nih!" Naruto berusaha menghalangi niat nista Sasuke, namun Sasuke keburu ngelemparin Naruto pake ta* kucing.

"1, 2 ... 3!" BRAAAAAKK! ! ! Sasuke menggulingkan kursi tempat Sakura terlelap, otomatis Sakura pun ikut terjatuh ke tanah. Karena kesialan atau keapesan (SAMA AJA) Sakura, kepalanya membentur batu.

"AAAUUUWW! ! !" Sakura yang masih setengah bangun pun sedikit menjerit kesakitan.

"Ups! Maaf!" Sasuke Masang muka stoicnya.

"Kalo dia kenapa-napa gue bunuh lo Teme!" Naruto berusaha menggotong tubuh Sakura.

'Baru Kali ini gue liat Dobe serius banget' Inner Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya yang nista dan kekanak-kanakannya itu, akhirnya ia ikut membantu Naruto menggotong tubuh Sakura ke ruang UKS ...

... Untuk mengobati dahinya yang berdarah.

Samar-samar terlihat cahaya putih yang menyilaukan di hadapan Sakura "Apa gue udah mati?" gumamnya. Kemudian ia menulusuri lagi "Kenapa ada AC di alam kubur?" tanyanya. Lalu, saat ia melihat ke sebelah kiri, ia mendapati seorang cowok berwajah stoic yang sedang menunggunya, karena keget, sontak Sakura berteriak "HUWAAA! ! ! MALAIKAT PENCABUT NYAWAA! ! !"

Si muka stoic bangkit dari posisinya yang bersandar di dinding untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan gadis berambut pink tersebut "He, sialan lo manggil gue Malaikat pencabut nyawa! Kalo gue emang malaikat pencabut nyawa, udah gue cabut nyawa lo!" bentak Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakura sadar bahwa ia masih hidup. Sejenak ia menatap orang yang berada di hadapannya. "Nge-fans toh, sama gue ..." batin Sasuke yang udah narsis tingkat dewa.

"Ipod ... Ipod ... IPOD GUE MANA?!" Sakura berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

Kemudian, Naruto pun masuk ke ruangan yang sama.

"Sakura? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar ..." Naruto membawa segelas teh hangat "Ini, minum dulu!"

"Ipodku mana Kak Naruto?!" Sakura mengadahkan tangannya.

"Hm ... sudah kakak taruh ke tasmu." Jawab Naruto.

"Huh ... syukur deh, kirain ilang ..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Heh! Dobe! Dia udah bangun 'kan? Gue keluar ya?!"

"Enak aja lu Teme! Dia itu belum sembuh total! Orang kata guru perawat dia itu belum boleh kemana-mana, harus istirahat !" Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Cie, cieeeeeee~" Sakura menyeringai setan dan udah bersiap untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut.

"Le,Lepasin gue!" Sasuke melempar tangan Naruto "Iya! Terserah lo aja deh!" Sasuke mengambil sebuah kursi dan menyeretnya dekat tempat tidur Sakura, Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Oh iya, Sakura. Kamu kenal si Buntut ayam ini 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iyalah, siapa yang gak kenal sama Kak Sasuke, dia 'kan idola para alayers ..." Sakura menaikan bahunya.

"Cih," Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Kak Naruto, kalo kakak mau ke kelas, yaudah ga papa kok! Kak Sasuke juga kalo mau ikut Kak Naruto boleh ..." ucap Sakura.

"Tuh! Dobe! Lo denger gak !? dia aja bilang kita boleh balik ke kelas! Ayo!" Sasuke kini sudah berdiri.

"Gak! Gue sama lo harus tetep disini Teme!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa mesti ama gue?" Sasuke memiringkan alisnya.

Kemudian, sesosok gadis masuk ke ruang UKS.

"Sakura! Lu g- ..." Mata gadis pirang tersebut yang tadinya melihat kearah sahabat karibnya kini sedang menatap cowok stoic yang ada di sebelah sahabatnya yang sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya "Sa,Sa, Sas-Uke?"

"Sopan banget lu manggil gue kayak gitu?!" Sasuke kembali mendengus kesal.

"Ma,maaf Kak Sasuke ..." Ino blushing. Kini perasaannya campur aduk antara bahagia bisa bertatap wajah dengan Sasuke dan berbicara dengannya, dan bingung mengapa Sasuke bisa menemani Sakura yang sedang terbaring dengan perban di kepalanya.

Ino berlari ke sahabatnya "Sakura! Kok lo bisa disini?! Sama Sasuke lagi?!" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya "Mana gue tau? Orang gue tadi lagi tidur di kursi taman ... pas gue bangun gue udah disini pake nih perban!".

"Jadi, tadi si Teme- maksud Sasuke ngejungkir-balikin kursi tempat Sakura tidur ... dan kepala Sakura kena batu dan berdarah, akhirnya kita bawa kesini ..." Naruto angkat bicara.

"KAK-SA-SU-KE?!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan horor.

"Hn,"

"JADI GUE BEGINI GARA-GA- ... AUUUWW ..." Sakura menjerit sambil memegangi luka di kepalanya.

"Sa,Sakura ... kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Gak kok, Cuma pusing sedikit aja ..." jawab Sakura.

"Tuh! Teme! Liat perbuatan lo! Gue gak mau, pokoknya lo harus tanggung jawab!" Naruto meletakan satu jarinya di wajah stoic itu.

"Terus gue harus ngapain?"

"It- ..." kreeeet ... ada seseorang memasuki ruang UKS "Ano- ... Naruto, di panggil kepala sekolah di ruangannya" ucap seorang gadis.

"Inget! Sasuke, Lo harus tanggung jawab! Sakura! Kasih tau Teme apa yang harus dia lakuin!" Naruto pergi meninggalkan UKS.

"Ano ... Sakura, gue ... ke kelas dulu ya ..." Ino berjalan keluar sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ino tu- ..." BLAAM! Pintu ditutup.

"Nee, sekarang gue harus ngapain? Nungguin lu disini terus?"

"Kalo kakak mau pergi, pergi aja, tapi ambilin Ipod gue dulu gih sana!" jawab Sakura.

"Sialan ... gue di kerjain ama adek kelas ..." Sasuke berjalan keluar pintu.

"Lagi lu sendiri yang ngerjain gue ..." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Di kelas X-IPA-1.

Tok, Tok! Kreeeet ... Sasuke membuka pintu kelas dan semua orang di kelas pun terheran-heran mengapa sang pangeran ini mampir ke kelas mereka.

"Aduuuh ~ Sasuke mau ketemu akyu yaah?"

"Sasukeee~"

Kurenai-sensei pun menghampiri Sasuke "Maaf, a ..."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Iya, Maaf Sasuke. Ada keperluan apa ya? Tadi agenda sudah diambil ..."

"Jiaaah ... emang tampang gue yang kece ini cocok apa narikin agenda?!" Sasuke membatin. "Gak, Sensei. Ano ... Cuma mau nanya, tempat duduk Sakura dimana ya?"

"Oh, Sakura. Tuh disana!" Kurenai-sensei menunjukan meja Sakura.

"Makasih sensei" Sasuke segera mengambil Ipod dari dalam tas berwarna coklat milik Sakura dan melesat pergi.

"Ino, Kak Sasuke yang ganteng itu ngapain ya? Apa dia udah pacaran sama Sakura?" tanya seorang cewek yang duduk di belakang Ino.

Ino terdiam.

Sedangkan itu, sebelum kembali ke UKS, Sasuke menyempatkan diri mampir ke toilet hanya untuk cuci muka.

Setelah selesai mencuci mukanya, ia melihat ke cermin.

"Aduuuh ... ngapain juga ya gue nurutin nih cewek?" Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan hati kecilnya berkata "Kau menyukainya!" namun Sasuke membantahnya. Tanpa peduli dengan sura hati kecilnya, Sasuke melesat pergi ke UKS.

Di UKS.

Sasuke menyodorkan Ipod hijau dengan earphone putih tersebut ke pemiliknya "Nih, Ipod lu! Gue boleh pergi?".

"Yaudah, tapi nanti pulang sekolah Kakak gantiin gue renang ya?" Sakura mulai merapikan kabel earphone nya yang digulung tak karuan oleh Naruto.

"Hn, Renang?"

"Iya, emang kakak pikir dengan keadaan gue kayak gini bisa renang untuk pengambilan nilai?" Sakura memasang earphone dan mulai mendengarkan deretan lagu di playlistnya.

"Tapi kenapa harus renang? Gak ada yang lain apa?" pertanyaan Sasuke ini tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan Volume full.

"Arrrggghh!" Sasuke pergi sambil mendengus kesal.

Teeeeeeeeet! Teeeeeeeeeeeet! Teeeeeeeeeet! Bel panjang 3 kali tersebut menandakan bahwa murid-murid sudah di perbolehkan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, namun tidak untuk Sasuke.

"He, ayo cepetan!" Sasuke yang membawa tas punggung Sakura yang berat sudah berada di depan pemiliknya.

"Jadi kita ke rumah kakak dulu?" tanya Sakura.

"Gak, kita ke mall dulu!" jawab Sasuke.

"Lho kok mall?"

"Soalnya celana renang gue ilang semua, jadi kita beli!"

"Oh." Dan mereka berdua pun pergi dengan mobil hitam Sasuke ke mall di pusat kota Konoha.

Di mall.

Sasuke terlihat kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Sebenarnya ... dia tidak tahu dimana toko yang menjual peralatan olah raga, namun karena gengsi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Sakura.

"Kakak, kenapa?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hn, itu ... toko buat beli peralatan olahraga dimana sih?"

Sakura hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan pangeran sekolah ini "Hahahay! Kakak gak pernah ke mall ya?".

"Gitu deh ..." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya karena gengsi.

"Pantes aja tadi kayak kebingungan gitu, nih toko peralatan olahraga itu ada di situ tuh!" Sakura menunjuk sebuah toko yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri "Ayooo~" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Aaaaa ..." Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah.

Setelah selesai membeli pakaian renang untuk Sasuke yang pastinya bukan bikini tapi Cuma celana pendek, kedua orang itu melesat lagi menuju kolam renang yang biasa dipakai anak-anak Konoha High School untuk tes pengambilan nilai dalam materi renang.

Di kolam renang.

Sasuke sudah ganti baju, kini ia hanya memakai celana pendek yang barusan ia beli dengan Sakura.

Sasuke menghampiri Guy-sensei "Sensei!".

"Sasuke? Bukannya kamu kelas 12 ya? Kok ada disini?" Guy-sensei mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu, saya gak sengaja nyelakain Sakura, terus dia gak bisa renang sekarang, jadi saya yang gantiin dia renang boleh 'kan Sensei?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yasudah, nanti kamu nunggu giliran absen Sakura ya!" jawab Guy-sensei.

Sedangkan itu, Sakura sedang mengamati Sasuke dari kejauhan "Ternyata badannya Sasuke itu kekar ya?" tanpa tersadar Sakura terpana melihat penampilan Sasuke.

"Ih ... Kak Sasuke keren ya? Beruntung deh kita bisa ngeliat dia renang!"

"Iya~ Kok bisa ya Sasuke ada disini?"

"Pokoknya aku sukaaaaaa sama Kak Sasuke ...!"

Begitulah pembicaraan sekumpulan anak cewek yang ada di belakang Sakura.

"Dasar Alayers ..." batin Sakura.

Pukul 5 sore, aktivitas renang anak-anak KHS selesai. Mereka pun mulai pergi meninggalkan kolam renang satu persatu.

Sasuke memasukkan tasnya ke dalam mobil "Nah, Saku-chan~ apa lagi sekarang yang harus Kakak lakuin?" Sasuke agak membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Sakura dan berusaha berbicara semanis mungkin.

"Anterin ya Kak!" Sakura tersenyum manis ke Sasuke.

"Iya-iya!" Sasuke membukakan Pintu mobil "Silahkan Tuan Putri ..." Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk dimobilnya.

"Terima Kasih~" Sakura pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan mereka pun melesat menuju rumah Sakura. Keberuntungan yang didapat Sakura ternyata tidak dialami oleh Ino.

Ino menunggu sendirian di bawah pohon beringin sampe jam 8 malam untuk di jemput supirnya.

Di depan rumah Sakura.

"Makasih ya Kak Sasuke~" Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Hn," Sasuke pun pergi dari depan rumah mewah tersebut.

Setelah lama melambaikan tangan pada mobil hitam tersebut, hari yang semakin senja membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk rumah. Di dalam, ada sesuatu yang janggal, biasanya para Maid dan Buttler rumahnya masih berada di luar rumah kalau masih sore seperti ini "Aneh, kok nih rumah sepi banget?" gumam Sakura "Ah, palingan juga lagi ada keluarga Hyuuga di dalem lagi ngomongin pernikahan Kak Sasori sama Hinata" Sakura pun tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di ruang keluarga, semua orang sepertinya sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Sakura ..." ucap Nyonya Haruno.

"Hn? Apa? Kalian salah orang 'kan? Yang kalian semua tunggu itu keluarga Hyuuga 'kan? Terus Mama mau aku buru-buru mandi pake kembang 7 rupa biar wangi, terus pake gaun malam yang seksi itu?" ucap Sakura sinis.

Nyonya Haruno menghampiri anak bungsunya itu "Aduh ... sayang, jangan berprasangka buruk kayak gitu dong, lagian ngapain Mama nyuruh kamu mandi kembang tujuh rupa? Terus, kepala kamu kenapa?" Nyonya Haruno memegang luka Sakura.

"Biar aku dapet jodohkan? Udah deh, Mama jangan sok baik kayak gitu ... devil berbulu angel nanti jadinya!" Sakura melepaskan tangan Nyonya Haruno dari kepalanya.

"Gak, kamu gak mandi aja cantik. Sebenernya banyak yang suka sama kamu, kamunya aja yang bilang 'Gak tertarik buat pacaran'". Nyonya haruno mengelus rambut pink Sakura.

"Sakura, sini kamu." Panggil Tuan Haruno. Sakura pun mendekat Ayahnya. "Duduk." Sakura pun duduk.

"Ada apa sih Paaa? Aku tuh capek, mau istirahat ... nih! Gak liat apa kepala aku diperban?!" Sakura nunjuk-nunjuk luka yang ia dapatkan berkat Sasuke.

"Papa Cuma mau bilang, kalo ..." Tuan Haruno merangkul Sakura "... Kalo kamu mau Mama sama Papa jodohin sama Anaknya Tuan Fugaku, anaknya ganteng lho! Dan pertunangan kalian sudah Papa tentukan minggu depan".

"Apa?! Minggu depan?! Aku ... A,Aku tunangan Pa?! Sama anak temen Papa yang suka poto-poto narsis itu?! Paman Fugaku?!" Sakura langsung berdiri dari duduknya menandakan ia tak setuju.

"Iya, Kamu mau 'kan?"

"Ba,Bapaknya aja narsis kayak gitu! Gi,gimana anaknya Pa?! Gak! Pokoknya Sakura gak mau Papa jodohin!" kilah Sakura.

"Tapi Sakura, anaknya itu baik lho! Ganteng, keren, pinter ..." Nyonya Haruno menghasut Sakura, namun gagal.

"Emangnya Mama mau apa kalo misalnya Mama dijodohin sama orang yang gak Mama kenal, terus Bapaknya Narsis banget lagi?! Mama mau gak?!" pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Nyonya Haruno terdiam.

"Nih, Pa. Kakak aja boleh nentuin pasangan hidupnya sendiri, masa aku gak boleh!?" Sakura mengadahkan tangannya.

"Ya, dengan sikap kamu sekarang ... Papa takut aja kalo kamu itu salah pilih ..." jawab Tuan Haruno.

"Udahlah Pa ... Kalo Sakura gak mau jangan dipaksa ..." Nyonya Haruno berusaha menyabarkan anaknya dengan mengelus punggung Sakura.

BRAAAAK! Tuan Haruno memukul meja "GAK! Pokoknya, minggu depan, Sakura harus tunangan!".

BRAAAAK! Sakura juga memukul meja "Kalo Papa maksa, aku bakalan pergi dari rumah ini!".

BRAAAAK! Meja kembali menjadi sasaran pukul Tuan Haruno "JANGAN MUKUL-MUKUL MEJA!".

BRAAAAK! Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama "BUKANNYA PAPA YANG MUKUL MEJA?!".

BRAAAAK! "KAMU BERANI SAMA PAPA?!"

BRAAAAK! "EMANG SIH PAPA LEBIH NYEREMIN DARI KAKEK CANGKUL, TAPI AKU GAK TAKUT SAMA PAPA!"

BRAAAAK!

BRAAAAAK!

BRAAAAAK!

Terjadi olimpiade pukul meja antara Ayah dan Anak ini, sedangkan itu Nyonya Haruno dan Sasori hanya ber-jawdrop-ria melihat tingkah konyol Suami-anak dan Ayah-adik mereka tersebut.

Setelah merasa kelelahan, olimpiade itu pun dihentikan.

Tuan Haruno melipat kedua tangannya di dada "Kamu itu anak Perempuan yang seharusnya nurut sama orang tua, harusnya tuh kamu contoh Hinata!".

Sakura mengambil tas nya "Yaudah, kalo Papa mau aku jadi Hinata, lebih baik aku keluar dari rumah i- ..." sebelum kalimatnya selesai tubuh Sakura telah di pegang erat oleh sang kakak "A,Apa-apaan nih? Dasar maniac hentaaaaaai! Lepasin!" Sakura meronta tak karuan.

"Sasori, kurung dia di kamarnya!" suruh Tuan Haruno.

"Baik, Pa!" Sasori pun segera mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Tuan Haruno.

"Ka,Kak Sasoriiii! ! ! LEPASIIIIIN GUUEEEEEE ! ! !" Sakura berusaha melawan namun gagal.

BLAAAAM! Sasori membanting pintu kamar Sakura dan menguncinya dari luar.

Tok, Tok, Tok! "Kaaakaaak ... bukaiiiin ...!" Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya sendiri. Hati Sasori sebagai kakak sebenarnya berat untuk mengunci adiknya tercinta di kamarnya, namun ini perintah.

Sasori mendekat ke pintu putih tersebut "Maaf, Sakura. Kakak sebenernya gak mau ngunciin kamu ..." ucap Sasori lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

Sakura yang terkunci dalam kamarnya pun tertatih tak berdaya di hadapan pintu kamarnya "Papaaa, Mamaaaa, Kak Sasoriii ... bukain dong pintunya ... Sakura mau makan, lapeeeeeer ..." untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura memukuli dan mengutuk pintu kamarnya. "Huuuuh ... kalian jahat banget siih? Hik," Sakura yang tak sadar air mulai tumpah dari mata emeraldnya karena ia terus mengerutuk dirinya sendiri juga pintunya, mulai dari ia menyesal kalau kamarnya punya pintu, juga ia menyesal karena memberi kunci tambahan di depan dan belakang pintu, jadi semakin susah saja ia untuk melarikan diri, di tambah lagi engsel jendela kamarnya yang berkarat karena lupa diberi oli, pokoknya Sakura hampir kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengukirkan betapa bodoh dirinya. Niatnya sih mau ngehalang maling atau orang yang tidak diinginkan masuk ke kamarnya, tau-taunya malahan dia yang dikunciin.

Sakura dengan cepat bangkit dan menghapus air matanya. Kemudian ia merebahkan dirinya ke kasur "Kenapa mesti tunangan? Sama anaknya si narsis lagi?" kegalauan Sakura membuatnya teringat akan wajah Fugaku yang narsis dan itu malah membuatnya ingin terjun ke jamban terdekat. "Kenapa jadi kebayang muka Bapaknya? 'Kan gue mau dijodohin ama anaknya!" Sakura kembali bingung.

Sedangkan itu di rumah Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke turun dari mobil, ia mendapati Ayahnya sedang bernarsis-ria dengan memfoto dirinya sendiri menggunakan hape blekbelek yang baru saja ia beli, ia dengan cekatan mengganti posenya, dari tiduran kayak model seksi, bibir dimanyunin kedepan kayak anak alay, nutupin mukanya yang narsis naudzubillah itu, pokoknya kebanyakan pose-pose anak alay deh! Sedangkan Sasuke hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Ayahnya. Dan, jangan tanya pada para Maid dan Buttler yang bekerja di rumah itu. Mungkin saat melihat pertama kali Fugaku, mereka akan mengira ia adalah abg labil teman anak majikan, namun saat tau bahwa orang narsis itulah yang akan menjadi majikan mereka, sebagian kabur, dan sebagian kejang-kejang tak menentu.

"Sasukyyeee ... kok kamyuuu pulaaaang sorye?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku gantiin adek kelas aku yang gak sengaja celaka gara-gara aku." Sasuke sedikit menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal.

Saat Sasuke hendak masuk ke dalam, tangan Fugaku menghalanginya "Ayah kenapa sih?" Sasuke memiringkan alisnya. "Gak, Ayah Cuma mau bilang, kalau minggu depan kamu tunangan" ucap Fugaku dengan muka datar.

"HAH?! TUNANGAN?!" Sasuke kaget 7 keliling.

"Gak gitu juga kali, kamu itu bakal tunangan sama putri cantik jelita keluarga Haruno ..." kata Fugaku.

"HAH?! Kok Ayah tega sih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebenernya sih ini ide Tuan Haruno yang mau anaknya jadi istri kamu, Ayah pikir, dari pada kamu nanti jadi kayak Abangmu yang bujang lapuk dan malahan ikut-ikutan organisasi gazebo, mendingan Ayah terima aja tawaran Tuan Haruno." Fugaku mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tapi, Ayah ... aku udah punya pilihanku sendi- ..."

"Siapa?" Fugaku mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu ... ano ..." Pertanyaan dari sang Ayah sukses membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

Fugaku melipat kedua tangannya di dada "Kalo kamu belum bisa ajak cewek yang kamu suka itu ke hadapan Ayah, kamu bakalan tetep tunangan!".

"ARRRRGHHH!" Sasuke mendengus kesal sambil menendang pot bunga milik Mikoto hingga tak berbentuk. Nyelekit ... memang menyakitkan. Dalam hati Sasuke mengomeli dirinya sendiri karena lupa kalau jempol kakinya sedang bengkak dan dia malahan menendang pot bunga Ibunya. Bukannya sakit hati gegara bakalan dijodohin, tapi jempolnya yang bengkak sekarang tambah bengkak. Sasuke masuk lagi ke mobilnya dan pergi dari rumah. Dan bodohnya, bukannya mengehentikan anaknya tercinta, Fugaku malahan update Status.

**Uchiha Fugaku **

Ph0t bUn64 !zTrh! gU3 Rhzza44k L4gh!e,,,,, m4MpuzZz D3cH 3keU,,...

**Beberapa menit yang . **

Ternyata bukannya hanya Narsis, namun juga alay!

Sedangkan itu, Sasuke yang sedang bingung hendak pergi kemana memutuskan untuk menghubungi sahabat karibnya Dobe.

Bukannya langsung ditelepon malah disms, katanya sayang ama gratisan sms-nya.

**To : Dobe**

Oi, dimana lu Dobe?

**From : Dobe**

AduUuCh ..,, tUmB3nzz n!Ch Sy4hShUk3 Zmz Gu3,,... xIxIxIxI,,,...

**To : Dobe**

Udah ... jangan pake bahasa alay! Pusing gue bacanya, gue lagi nyetir mobil nih, ntar kalo gue nabrak lu mau tanggung jawab?!

**From : Dobe**

Iye, lagi ngapain lu sms gue? Biasanya sayang pulsa lu

**To : Dobe**

Be, di rumah lu ada siapa?

**From : Dobe**

Kagak ada, Emak Abah gue lagi ke amrik, biasalah ... Abah gue kan Bule, rambutnya aja pirang ... 8-)

**To : Dobe**

Yaudah deh, gue kerumah lu sekarang.

BAAAAAAYYY! ! !

-wWw-

Saat sedang sms-an dengan Naruto sambil nyetir, hampir aja dia nabrak pos ronda.

**TBC~**

**A/N: **chap 1 selesai! Sebenernya aku buat chap 1 sekalian sama chap 2, tapi update chap 1 nya dulu aja deh ... hehe ... XP

Maaf kalo fic ini kurang menghibur, cuma fic iseng ... kalo mau nge-flame gak papa. Maafkan kalau masih ada EYD-nya. Makasih udah di baca dan mohon komentar para readers~ =))


	2. Chapter 2

Di rumah Naruto.

Ternyata Naruto sedang membersihkan kebunnya. Naruto memang dari keluarga berada, namun Abah-Emaknya tak berminat punya banyak pelayan, katanya sih ngirit, akhirnya beberapa pekerjaan rumah dilakukan sendiri oleh Naruto.

"Oi, Teme!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang baru keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke tampak tergesa-gesa, rambutnya yang biasanya rapi saja sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Segera ia berjalan cepat menuju Naruto. "Teme, ngapain lu kemari? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Gue ceritain di dalem aja yak?!" Sasuke menyeret tuan rumah ke dalam.

**MAID VS BUTTLER**

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kisimoto**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**Rate : K - T**

**Summary : Sakura yang akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari orang narsis bin alay yang bernama Fugaku, kabur dari rumah dan menjadi pelayan di rumah Naruto. Ternyata orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya juga kabur ke tempat yang sama.**

**Warning : A/U, alur tak jelas, Asemeneh, kurang romantis, humor garing, semraut, de es be.**

Di dalam.

Naruto tertawa sekencang-kencangnya yang ia bisa "HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! LO MAU DIJODOHIN TEME?! HAHAHAHA! ! !" Tawa Naruto membuat hati Sasuke semakin miris.

"Lu Dobe, gue lagi kesusahan malah diketawain ..." Sasuke pundung.

"Maap dah. Lagi 'kan sekarang udah 2013 bukan jaman Siti Nuriyem- .."

"Siti Nurhaliza!"

"Iye, sekarang 'kan bukan jaman Siti Nurhaliza, kenapa masih aja sih dijodohin?! Emang lu dijodohin ama siapa Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Gak tau, dari keluarga ... hm ... Ha- ... ki .. atau apalah! Gue gak ngerti!" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Awas lo! Ntar orang gendut kayak Pretty Asamara! GYAHAHAHAHA! Lagi lu juga sih, lu 'kan gak jelek-jelek amat Teme? Yang suka sama lu juga banyak 'kan? Kenapa sampe sekarang lu masih jomblo? Kan jadinya lu kayak maho. Kalo lu maho, mahoan ama gua yuk!" ledek Naruto.

"Enak aja! Gue normal tauk! Kata Ayah gue, gue harus bawa pacar ke rumah, baru gue gak bakal tunangan!"

"Terus? Siapa yang bakal jadi pacar lu? Kita adain Sasuke got talent aja!" Naruto mengacungkan jarinya.

"Enak aja lu! Ntar yang ikutan alayers semua lagi! Udahlah, masalah siapa yang bakal gue bawa ke rumah, itu sih gampang! Tapi gue tinggal disini dulu ya? Seminggu aja ..." Sasuke memohon-mohon pada Naruto.

"Gue sih ngebolehin, tapi lu harus jadi Buttler disini!" ucap Naruto.

"Hah?"

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada "Teme, gue yakin, sekarang kartu kredit sama Atm lu pasti udah diblokir sama orang tua lu, ya 'kan? Dan selama lu tinggal disini, gue saranin jangan sekolah deh!".

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin aja 'kan orang tua lu bakal nyariin lu?"

"Bener juga sih ... yaudah deh, lu 'kan ketua Osis, tolong bilangin ke Kepala sekolah ya, gue izin seminggu!" Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Woles Teme ..."

Ketika Sasuke sudah menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalahnya, Sakura masih terkurung di kamarnya. Dan, Sakura ingat bahwa ia masih punya Hp, akhirnya ia mengambil Iphone di saku seragamnya. "Kalo gue bilang ke Ino ... dia pasti bakal ngetawain gue, gue sms Kak Naruto aja ah!" Sakura pun mulai mengetik sms untuk Naruto.

**To : Kak Naruto**

Kakak, lagi ngapain? Bete nih Kaak ... boleh curhat gak?

Naruto yang sedang ngakak ngeliat penampilan baru Sasuke yang memakai seragam Buttler pun merasa sesuatu yang terpampang nyata masuk dengan bantuan _provider_ ke hapenya. Ia pun membalas sms Sakura.

**From : Kak Naruto**

Lagi ngakak nih ...  
Bete? Kalo mau curhat, curhat aja, kakak dengerin ko ...

**To : Kak Naruto**

Ya gitu deh kaak ... masalah keluarga, ribet deh nyeritainnya ...  
Pokoknya sekarang aku lagi dikurung di kamar sama Papa. Kejem banget 'kan?

**From : Kak Naruto**

Waah ... jahat banget tuh Papa kamu, kenapa kamu gak bongkar kunci kamar kamu aja? Bukannya di kamar kamu ada peralatan perkakas ya?

**To : Kak Naruto**

Ada sih kaak, Cuma kunci di pintu kamarku itu emang Cuma ada satu, tapi gembok di depan sama di belakang pintu jumlahnya 20, gimana mau aku bongkar? :v

**From : Kak Naruto**

Kalo lewat jendela?

**To : Kak Naruto**

Itu dia kaak ... engsel jendela kamarku berkarat ... dan olinya ada di garasi ...  
Kak,besok bilangin ya, aku gak sekolah, Kakak 'kan ketua Osis T^T

Sasuke yang penasaran mengapa raut wajah Naruto yang tadinya ngakak gegara ngetawain dia pake baju Buttler, semenjak menerima pesan berubah menjadi gelisah.

"Dobe, Kenapa lu gelisah gitu?"

"Nggak ... ini, Abah bilang celananya ilang semua di koper, jadi dia mau beli lagi ..." Naruto berdusta.

"Oh." Sasuke hanya ber-oh-ria.

**From : Kak Naruto**

Mau dibantuin kabur gak? 8)

**To : Kak Naruto**

Mau kak! Mau! Tapi,gimana caranya?

**From : Kak Naruto**

Ada deh, sekarang Kakak melesat kesana bareng si Teme!

**To : Kak Naruto**

Hah? Ada kak Sasuke?

Tanpa kembali membalas sms Sakura, Naruto mengambil kunci mobil Sasuke. "Eh, Hei! Dobe! Mau lo kemanain mobil gue?" sergah Sasuke.

"Lo mau ikut gak? Gue mau nyelametin Sakura, katanya dia lagi dikurung di kamar. Lo mau bantuin gue gak?" tanya Naruto.

"Yaudah lah ..." Sasuke pun pergi bersama Naruto ke rumah Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sedang menunggu Naruto datang untuk membantunya kabur, memilih membuka laptop dan _Facebook-_an.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Asdfghjkl;'

**Melalui selular. 21 menit yang . 1 komentar. Bagikan**

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Gaje ente ... -_-

.

.

Sakura bergumam "Siapa nih? Ansatsu?" tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura pun mengetik komentarnya, namun bukan dengan akun aslinya.

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Haha ... iya

**Beberapa saat yang .**

.

.

Sasuke pun merasa bosan menunggu untuk sampai ke rumah Sakura, dan ia memilih untuk membuka akun _facebook-_nya. "Ha? 1 _notif_?" Sasuke nengok ke Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa sahabatnya fokus menyetir.

"Aman ..." batin Sasuke dan ia pun membuka notif tersebut. Itu adalah notif dari komentar Sakura "Kizuna? Siapa nih?" dan Sasuke pun membalas komentar 'Kizuna'.

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Siapa Ente? :v

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Bidadari turun dari langit XP *digaplok sendal*

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Gaje ente, sama aja kayak yang punya stat :v

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Haha, tuh tau ... XD  
Ente siapa?

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai.**

Liat aja nama akun ane ... =o=

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Oh, nama asli? Ansatsu? :/

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Maybe?

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Ente yang gaje ... -,-

.

.

Saat Sasuke hendak membalas komentar tersebut, Naruto mematikan mesin mobil yang berarti mereka sudah sampai.

"Teme, lo nunggu disini dulu aja ya!"

"Hn,"

Naruto pun turun dari mobil.

Menurut Sasuke, dari pada ngobrol lewat komentar dan di status orang, lebih baik ia me-_add_ Kizuna tersebut. Dan, mari kita lihat usaha Naruto.

Tok, Tok, Tok!

Seorang pelayan membuka pintu.

"Permisi, saya temannya Sakura mau ngerjain pr bareng." Ucap Naruto.

"Oh, yasudah. Mari saya antar ke kamar Nona Sakura." Sang pelayan pun mengantarkan Naruto ke kamar Sakura. Benar saja apa yang Sakura katakan pada Naruto, banyak sekali gembok di pintu kamar Sakura. "Buseet ... ini kamar apa penjara?" Naruto sweatdrop. Setelah pelayan tersebut membuka semua gembok dan kunci yang ada.

"Silahkan masuk," ujar Pelayan.

"Terimakasih~" Naruto tersenyum lalu masuk.

Sakura pun terkaget saat melihat Kakak kelasnya itu masuk ke kamarnya.

Kemudian sang pelayan kembali mengunci pintu, sebelum ia mengunci pintu ia sempat berkata "Jika tuan ingin keluar, tinggal teriak saja." .

"Sakura!"

"Kak Naruto!" raut wajah sedih Sakura yang terkurung di kamar pun berubah seketika ketika melihat sesosok berambut durian ini.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Naruto.

"Gimana caranya? 'kan pintunya tadi di kunci lagi!" kata Sakura.

"Tenang!" Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan itu ...

"Oli?"

"Iya, 'kan katanya engsel jendela kamu berkarat, makanya aku bawain oli" ujar Naruto.

"Yaudah kak, kakak buka jendelanya, aku mau beres-beres dulu!" Sakura pun mengeluarkan tas _Backpack_ terbesar yang ia pernah punya. Setelah memasukan beberapa padahal banyak setel baju, laptop dan _charge_-nya, _charge_-hp, dan modem Sakura bersiap untuk melompat, tapi sebelum itu Naruto mencegahnya.

"Eit! Sakura! Kamu gak nulis sesuatu gitu buat ortu kamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dafuq! Gue lupa! ..."

"Bener 'kan?"

" ... Ipod gue!"

Gubrak! Naruto sweatdrop. Ia kira Sakura bakal langsung nulis surat buat ortunya, tau-taunya malahan mau ngambil Ipod.

"Sakura! Gak nulis surat?"

"Kagak ah! Lebay amat?" Sakura pun langsung lompat lewat jendela ke balkon kamarnya, kemudian ia mengikatkan tali untuk turun kebawah, Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua pun meloncati pagar dan masuk ke mobil.

Di mobil.

"Hai Kak Sasuke! Ketemu lagi kita~" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah supir.

"Hn,"

Naruto pun masuk dan mereka melesat ke rumah Naruto.

Di perjalanan.

Sakura menaruh tas besarnya di sebelahnya "Kak Sasuke, kenapa pake baju kayak gitu?".

"Kenape? Lu mau ketawa? Ketawa aja!" muka Sasuke merah karena marah dan malu.

"Gak kok, malah tambah keren!" Sakura tersenyum manis ke Sasuke dan berhasil membuat wajah Sasuke tambah merah.

Merasakan firasat buruk, Naruto cepat-cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan "Oi, Sakura! Emang kenapa sih, kok kamu bisa sampe dikurung kayak gitu?".

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, kini rambut pink yang jarang disisirnya itu telah menutupi sebagian wajahnya "Itu ... aku ... belum bisa jawab kak Naruto ... mungkin lain kali ya?".

"Oh, yaudah. Kakak ngerti kok!" Naruto kembali fokus pada jalanan Konoha yang ramai lancar.

"Lu mau di rumah Naruto berapa hari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin seminggu ..." Sakura memalingkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela "Emang kenapa Kak?" tanya Sakura.

"Soalnya, si Teme Ini bakal tinggal di rumah kakak juga seminggu, dan dia bakal jadi Buttler di rumah, makanya dia pake baju kayak gitu ... Huahaha! ! !" Naruto asik ber-devil-laugh.

"Lho? Emang kenapa?"

"Soalnya si Teme Ma- ..." Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto. "Jawabannya sama kayak lu, gue juga belum bisa kasih tau sama lu sekarang," ujar Sasuke.

"Owh, maaf deh kalo gitu kak! Oh iya kak Naruto, mungkin selama aku kabur dari rumah kartu kredit dan Atm aku bakal di blokir deh ... jadi aku boleh kerja di rumah kak Naruto gak?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh-boleh! Kamu jadi Maid aja ya, biar si Teme ada temennya! Ya gak Teme?" Naruto menyikut temannya. "Terserah lu aja deh ..." Sasuke juga mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan malam di jalan utama Kota Konoha.

"Kak, Konoha kalo malem keren ya? Andai aja aku punya pacar, pasti kalo kencan bakal aku ajak ke situ!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke kembali blushing sambil nelen ludah. Ternyata ia membayangkan dirinyalah yang kencan dengan Sakura di bawah meriahnya lampu malam Konoha, makan malam bersama, jalan-jalan di trotoar sambil berpegangan tangan pasti akan membuat kedingingan di tengah malam menghilang, apalagi kalau sampai berciuman ...

"Yaudah, kalo Sakura Mau kencan, sama Kakak juga boleh, nanti kakak traktir minum bandrek deh!" ujar Naruto.

"Ah ... Kak Naruto ... masa minum bandrek sih? Murahan banget? Mendingan kita makan burger di taman kota! Pasti seru! Ajak kak Sasuke juga yah!" balas Sakura.

"Ah si Teme sih gak usah di ajak ... suruh nunggu aja di mobil! Hehe ..." sejenak pandangan Naruto melihat ke arah orang yang ia sebut Teme "Heh, Teme! Muka lu kenapa merah begitu?" sungut Naruto dan menyadarkan Sasuke dari mimpinya.

"Demam kali kak!" jawab Sakura dari bangku belakang.

"Ng,Nggak! Lagi sih, kalian ngomongin hal gak penting kayak kencan!" jawab Sasuke.

"Masa? Jangan-jangan ... lu lagi ngekhayal kencan ama Sakura ya, Teme?" Naruto mengintograsi.

"E,enak aja! Kagak! Kalo kencan itu boros duit!" Sasuke berusaha berdusta.

Sakura pun angkat bicara "Iya! Lagi kalo aku Cuma jalan-jalan berdua doang sama kak Sasuke, nanti aku kena santet dari alayers lagi ..." Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Santet apaan? Bukannya tadi kita ke mall bareng ya? Tuh lu masih baik-baik aja!" Sasuke memiringkan alisnya.

"Oh ... jadi tadi kalian ke mall gak ngajak-ngajak gue nih?" Naruto memutarkan kedua bola mata _Saphire_-nya.

"Kak Naruto jangan salah sangka dulu! Tadi siang kita tuh buru-buru, soalnya kita ke mall Cuma mau beli baju renang buat Kak Sasuke, abis itu kita ke kolam renang deh!"

"Oh, jadi kalian renang bareng?"

"Ng,nggak Kak! 'kan kakak tau sendiri kepala aku lagi diperban, jadi belum bisa berenang, jadi aku suruh Kak Sasuke buat gantiin aku pengambilan nilai buat materi renang!"

"Tetep aja 'kan kalian berduaan doang dari pagi sampe sore?"

"Ngoceh mulu lu Dobe! Tuh! Bentar lagi nyampe!" Sasuke nunjuk ke arah rumah Naruto yang tinggal beberapa ratus meter saja.

Sedangkan itu, di rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Hah? Sakura kabur? Kok bisa?!" Tuan Haruno membentak pelayan-pelayannya.

"Kami tak tau Tuan, kami hanya tau kalau Nona Sakura kabur lewat jendela ..." ucap Salah seorang pelayan.

Kini pandangan Tuan Haruno beralih ke putranya, Sasori. "Sasori! Kata kamu jendelanya Sakura engselnya berkarat dan gak bisa dibuka?!".

"Gak tau Pa, mungkin aja di kamarnya Sakura ada Oli jadi bisa dia buka ..." Sasori menundukan kepalanya.

"Kamu itu, Sakura 'kan anak perempuan, mana mungkin dia nyimpen oli di kamarnya?! Ada juga yang dia simpen itu minyak wangi, make up ..." ucap Nona Haruno.

"Haaah ... udahlah! Mendingan besok kita cari Sakura!" Ujar Tuan Haruno.

Saat Tuan Haruno pusing memikirkan anak gadisnya yang keras kepala dan slengekan juga jarang mandi itu, anak yang dipusingkan oleh Tuan Haruno tersebut kini sedang memakai seragam barunya, yap! Seragam Maid!

Sakura keluar dari kamar Naruto sambil memakai seragam yang baru saja ia terima "Kak Naruto, Kak Sasuke, Bagus gak?" Sakura memutar badan agar kedua orang yang ia mintai komentar dapat melihat penampilannya dari depan de ke belakang.

"Bagus kok! Cantik!"

"Hn,"

"Ma, makasih ..." Sakura blushing karena di bilang cantik oleh dua jagoan neon di sekolahnya tersebut.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya "Nah, 'kan udah malem, mendingan kita semua istirahat! Teme! Lu tidur sama gue!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

"HA?! SEKAMAR SAMA LU?! OGAH AH!" Muka Sasuke memucat karena ketakutan.

"Kak Sasuke kenapa ketakutan gitu?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura "Denger ya, lo gak bakalan mau tidur bareng naruto! Dia itu udah kalo tidur kesana-kemari, ngiler, ngigo, ngorok, bahkan pas persami kelas 5 pun dia ngompol!".

"EHEM! Kalo mau buka aib depan orangnya dong!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menghentakkan satu kakinya ke lantai.

"Hehe ... Dobe~" Sasuke nyengir Nista.

"Yaudah, Ayo!" Naruto kembali nyeret Sasuke "Oh iya, Sakura, Kamu tidur di kamar tamu, yang mana aja deh terserah!".

"Makasih, kak Naruto." Jawab Sakura.

"Gak usah panggil kakaklah, panggi Naruto sama Sasuke aja! Ayo Teme!" Naruto pun menyeret Sasuke ke kamarnya, Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah.

"Hehe ... Naruto ... Makasih ya!" Sakura pun pergi ke kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali _Facebook_-an.

Di kamar Naruto, Sasuke pun kembali membuka hp _samsung galaxy mini_-nya lagi, dan ia pun langsung mengirim pesan ke 'Kizuna'.

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Oi, lagi ngapain? :/

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Ya lagi ngobrol ama ente, gimana sih ... ._.

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Oh, kalo boleh nanya ente sekolah dimana?

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Konoha High School, ente?

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Kita satu sekolah dong?! Kelas berapa?

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Kelas 10, ente?

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Ane mah kelas 12

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Waaah ... ngomong sama kaka kelas nih ... hehe ... XP maap ya Senpai!

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Maaf kenapa? Emang ente salah apa? :/

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Tadi udah gak sopan sama Senpai, maaf ya ... TT^TT

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Ga papa ... gak usah panggil senpai kali,

Dan kau tau gak? Kau itu orang kedua yang ngomong sama saya lewat PM!

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Kok bisa? Emang kenapa? Terus yang pertama siapa?

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Yang pertama itu sahabat gue, soalnya kalo yang ngirim PM ke gue itu rata-rata alay semua tulisannya ...

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Oh, gitu ... sama dong! Kita alay haters!

Senpai, ane tidur dulu ya ... capek nih abis kejar-kejaran

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Kejar-kejaran ama siapa?

.

.

Sakura langsung menutup laptopnya tanpa membalas pesan dari 'Ansatsu' "Hm ... kelas 12? Siapa ya? Bodo ah! Ngapain juga gue mikirin hal sepele kayak gitu? Masalah gue aja masih banyak!" Sakura pun berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya lalu terlelap.

Sedangkan itu di kamar Naruto "Yahh ... gak dibales ..." gumam Sasuke.

"Emang lu ngapain Teme?" tanya Naruto yang lagi beresin kasurnya.

Sasuke menggeleng "Ng,nggak ...".

"Yaudah, tidur yuk! Ngantuk nih gue ... HOAAAAHH! ! !" Naruto mulai menguap. "Iya-iya!" Sasuke pun mulai menguap dan langsung naik ke kasur yang sudah ada Naruto diatasnya.

Kriiiing ... kriinggg ... kriiiiiingg ... suara jam weker yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur membangunkan Sakura dari lelap tidurnya.

"Hn," Sakura ngucek-ngucek mata dan melihat kearah jam weker "Masih jam lima pagi ... tidur lagi ..." Sakura langsung berbaring lagi di kasur namun Sakura bangkit lagi "DAFUQ! INI 'KAN DI RUMAH NARUTO!" Sakura langsung loncat dari kasur, menarik handuk, dan ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai melakukan hal yang paling benci yaitu MANDI, Sakura segera mengenakan seragam Maidnya, merapihkan rambut dan keluar kamar.

Saat Sakura keluar kamar kejutan mendatanginya "Kenapa udah setengah enam begini sepi banget yak? Kalo Naruto sama Sasuke sih kalo masih molor gue percaya ... tapi kemana pelayan lainnya?" Sakura celingak-celinguk. Karena merasa ia sendiri yang baru bangun, ia pun memutuskan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Sakura membuka kulkas dan melihat apa saja bahan makanan yang masih layak konsumsi. "Wuiiih ... ada daging ham tuh! Gue bikin _sandwich_ aja ah~" Sakura pun mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan.

Jangan tanya Sakura bisa memasak atau tidak, tentunya tokoh utama kita satu ini GAK PERNAH MASAK! Namun, don't be worry be happy ... jangan pada pilek dulu ... 'kan ada Mbah Gugel~

Skip time, sudah jadi 3 porsi sandwich!

Sakura membawa sandwich-sandwich tersebut ke ruang makan. Sakura melihat ke jam tangannya "Asataga ... kapan tuh dua keong racun mau pada bangun?! Udah jam enam kurang 10 menit ..." Sakura pun lari ke kamar Naruto. Untung punya untung, kamar si _Blonde_ tak terkunci dan Sakura bisa menyusup dengan mudah.

Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan kedua orang kebo itu.

Pertama Naruto. "NARUTOOOOOOOOO! ! ! BANGUUUUUUN!" teriak Sakura.

"Ah~ Emak~ 2 menit lagi~"

"Sialan, emang gue emak lu apa?"

Kedua Sasuke. "SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ! ! BANGUUUUUUN! ! !"

"Hn,"

"GRrrrrrrr ..." Sakura pun murka. Ia pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawa-bawa dua tutup panci "BANGGGUUUUNNN! ! ! KONOHA KE BANJIRAAAAAN ! ! ! BANGUUUUNNN! ! !" teriak Sakura sambil gotik. Karena kaget, Naruto dan Sasuke pun loncat dari kasur "HUWAAAAAAA! ! !MANA?! BANJIR DIMANA?!" teriak keduanya.

"Hehe ... kena tipu deh lo berdua~" ujar Sakura kegirangan.

"Aduuuuuuhh ... Sakuraaa ... baru jam berapa ini? Masih pagi tau! Ngapa udah bangunin sih?" Naruto sibuk merapihkan rambut dan bekas ilernya.

"Jam enam!" jawab Sakura dengan poker face.

"HAH?!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan. Mereka berdua pun langsung lari ke kamar mandi yang sama "Heh! Gue duluan!" teriak Naruto.

"Enak aja! Gue yang mandi duluan!" balas Sasuke.

"Gue itu sekolah, lu 'kan nggak!"

"Apaan tuh? Namanya diskriminasi!"

"Emang Diskriminasi apaan?!"

"Nggak tau ..."

"Udahlah! Biar cepet kita mandi bareng aja!" ajak Naruto.

"Yaudah lah! Tapi lu hadap kanan, gue hadap kiri!" ujar Sasuke.

"DEAL!"

Mereka berdua pun masuk bersama-sama ke kamar mandi. Sakura pun mulai piktor "Mereka ngapain ya mandi bareng segala?" Sakura nyengir nista.

PRAAAAANGG! ! ! GAYUNG SIALAN! ! GUBRAAAK! ! ! GRRR DOBEEEE! ! PLAK! PLOK!

Setelah bermacam-macam suara ribut keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut, akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dengan rambut basah dan Cuma pake handuk yang hanya menutupi daerah pusar sampai betis.

"Hehe ... tadi kalian ngapain? Yaoian ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Udah, hus-hus! Sana pergi! Gue mau pake baju!" Sasuke mengusir Sakura bagaikan mengusir seekor kucing.

"Iya Sakura, kamu mau ngintip?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Iya, gue keluar ... BAAAAAAYYY ! ! !" Blaaam! Sakura membanting pintu kamar Naruto dan pergi ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, setelah Naruto selesai membereskan buku pelajarannya dan Sasuke yang sudah rapi memakai seragam Buttler, mereka berdua pergi ke ruang makan.

"Wuiiiih ... udah disiapin sarapan nih~" Naruto menyambar sebuah sandwich yang dibuat Sakura.

Nyam~ nyam~

"Enak gak Dobe? Ada racunnya gak?" bisik Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kuping gue masih waras tauk!" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf, 'kan gue trauma makan sandwich, soalnya sandwich terakhir yang gue makan itu buatan kakak gue, eh gue malah masuk UGD ..." ujar Sasuke.

"Enak kok, Teme. Sakura pinter masak deh~ belajar dari siapa?" Naruto mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Eh ... sakit~" rintih Sakura.

Sasuke men-DEATH-GLARE Naruto.

Setelah Naruto melepas cubitannya.

"Kamu belajar dari mana? Enak nih." Ternyata Sasuke juga melahap habis makanan buatan Sakura.

"Google!" dengan bangga Sakura mengacungkan jarinya.

GUBRAK! Naruto dan Sasuke ber-gubrakria.

"Kirain ..." kata Naruto.

Sasuke celingak-celinguk "Dobe! Pelayan yang lain pada kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, tadi gue juga udah nyariin, tapi gak ketemu seorang pun ..." ujar Sakura.

"Nih, dengerin ya ..." Naruto memberi isyarat pada kedua temannya untuk merapat "Gue udah nyuruh semua pelayan gue pulang kampung biar kita Cuma bertiga di rumah ini!"

Connecting ...

Processing ...

Loading ...

1% 9%

25 %

ERROR!

"HAAH?! APA LU KATA? ! ! !"

"Iya, 'kan seru kalo kita Cuma bertiga di rumah ini, hehe ..." Naruto nyengir.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling tatap-tatapan.

"Berarti, kita harus bersihin ini rumah dong?" sungut Sasuke.

"Berdua doang?" tanya Sakura.

1,2,3 ...

"DOBEEEEEEEEEE! ! !"

"NARUTOOOOOOOO! ! !"

JEDUAGH! BRUUUK! ! BRAAAK! !

Akhirnya, Naruto bisa berangkat sekolah dengan wajah yang SEDIKIT babak belur.

Setelah Naruto pergi.

"Nah, Sa- ..." Sakura mendapat DEATH-GLARE "Maksud ane Kak Sasuke ..."

"Panggil Sasuke aja!"

"Grrrr ... iya! Sasuke, kita harus membagi tugas ..." ucap Sakura.

"Maksud lo?" Sasuke memiringkan alisnya.

"Maksud gue, tugas kita bagi-bagi, biar cepet selesai!" jawab Sakura. "Nih, Gue nyapu, nyuci baju, nyuci piring. Kalo lu ngepel, hm ... gue rasa kolam renang gak perlu dikuras, bersihin kebun, ngelapin perabotan, deal?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke menjabat tangan Sakura "Deal!" mereka pun mulai bekerja.

Skip time, Sakura selesai dengan tugasnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih asik berkebun. "Oi! Mas Buttler! pinjem mobil lu yak?!" teriak Sakura yang sudah kembali mengenakan kaos dan celana panjang yang kegedean.

"Mbok Maid, baju dinas lu kemana?" tanya mas-mas Buttler yang lagi nyiramin tanaman ini.

Sakura mengacak pinggang "Astaga ... masa iya gue keluar mesti pake rok ribet kayak gitu sih? Lu enak Cuma pake kemeja sama jas!".

"Ya tetep harus dipake! Emang lu mau kemana sih?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menyodorkan secarik kertas dan kartu kredit "Nih! Tadi Naruto sms gue, dan nyuruh gue belanja ... katanya makanan yang sisa di kulkas sudah tak layak konsumsi!".

"Yaudah sana ganti baju! Ntar gue anterin!" kata si Buntut Ayam.

"Ciuz? Enelan?"

"Iya! Udah sana cepetan!" Sasuke mengarahkan selang air yang ia pegang ke Sakura.

"Ah ... lu ... baju gue basah 'kan? Iya! Gue ganti baju!" Sakura pun kembali masuk rumah dengan baju basah kuyub sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertawa kemenangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura keluar lagi dengan penampilan berbeda. Kini rambutnya yang tadi digerai acak-acakan kayak nenek lampir sudah dia kuncir dua dan dihias pakai bando Maid, bajunya yang tadinya kegedean kini sudah menyempit menunjukan bentuk tubuhnya dan rok hitamnya yang sangat mengembang menutupi sebagian kaki jenjangnya, stoking putih dipadu-padankan dengan sepatu hitam elegan, tak lupa dengan celemek putih berenda yang semakin membuat dirinya sempurna.

Sasuke terpana dengan penampilan Sakura "Cantiknya ...".

"Apa lu bilang?" Untung saja dari jarak 5 meter Sakura tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Sasuke.

"Maksud gue ... cepetan masuk mobil!"

"Iya!" Sakura mendengus dan masuk ke mobil hitam tersebut, disusul oleh Sasuke dan mereka pun berangkat ke supermarket.

**To Be Countinue~**

**A/N **: Haaaaah ... akhirnya dapat di update, soalnya banyak tugas yang menumpuk. Dan, makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca fic ini~ semoga menghibur~ makasih juga yang udah review chap 1 dan para silent reader yang mungkin ada~ saya akan update chap 3 lebih cepat.

Arigatou gozaimasu~ mohon reviewnya~ =))


	3. Chapter 3

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura keluar lagi dengan penampilan berbeda. Kini rambutnya yang tadi digerai acak-acakan kayak nenek lampir sudah dia kuncir dua dan dihias pakai bando Maid, bajunya yang tadinya kegedean kini sudah menyempit menunjukan bentuk tubuhnya dan rok hitamnya yang sangat mengembang menutupi sebagian kaki jenjangnya, stoking putih dipadu-padankan dengan sepatu hitam elegan, tak lupa dengan celemek putih berenda yang semakin membuat dirinya sempurna.

Sasuke terpana dengan penampilan Sakura "Cantiknya ...".

"Apa lu bilang?" Untung saja dari jarak 5 meter Sakura tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Sasuke.

"Maksud gue ... cepetan masuk mobil!"

"Iya!" Sakura mendengus dan masuk ke mobil hitam tersebut, disusul oleh Sasuke dan mereka pun berangkat ke supermarket.

**MAID VS BUTTLER**

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kisimoto**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**Rate : K - T**

**Summary : Sakura yang akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari orang narsis bin alay yang bernama Fugaku, kabur dari rumah dan menjadi pelayan di rumah Naruto. Ternyata orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya juga kabur ke tempat yang sama.**

**Warning : A/U, alur tak jelas, Asemeneh, kurang romantis, humor garing, semraut, de es be.**

"Sakura ... hm ... udah makan?" Sasuke mulai salah tingkah dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Udah, 'kan tadi kita Sarapan bareng!" jawab Sakura dengan cueknya.

"Oh ..." jawab Sasuke dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke "Kok tumben sih lu perhatian sama gue?" Sakura memiringkan sebelah alisnya.

"Gak kok ... Cuma nanya ..." dengan balasan Sasuke, Sakura pun terdiam menikmati pemandangan sampai ia ingat bahwa semalam ia lupa membalas pesan dari 'Ansatsu'.

Sakura membuka hpnya.

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Aduuuh ... maaf Ansatsu, ane baru bales ... -,-

.

.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di tujuan, supermarket.

Sakura segera turun dari mobil Sasuke "Sas, ane belanja dulu ya!".

Sasuke menahan Sakura dengan tangannya yang kekar dan hangat "Eh, tungguin!" ujarnya. Wajah Sakura pun mulai memerah , detak jantungnya berdegup tak menentu "K,kenapa?".

"Gue juga ikut dong, ntar kalo lu kenapa-kenapa gimana? Udah pokoknya gue ikut!" kini Sasuke yang menarik (MENYERET) Sakura masuk ke dalam supermarket.

Di dalam, Sasuke hanya mengikuti kemana Sakura pergi. Mereka saling diam karena memang tak ada yang ingin di bicarakan. Sasuke bosan jika hanya terus melihat gadis cantik di depannya mendorong _Trolly_, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka Facebook dan akhirnya ia melihat pesan dari 'Kizuna'.

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Hn, ga papa, ane ngerti kok ... :D

.

.

Sakura yang juga merasa bosan pun merasa hapenya bergetar karena 'Sesuatu' akhirnya ia juga membuka hp dan melihat pesan dari 'Ansatsu'.

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Iya, maaf ya~ XD

Oh iya, lagi ngapain? O.o

.

.

Sasuke yang penasaran akan raut wajah Sakura yang senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang sarap pun sedikit mengintip ke hp Sakura, dengan cekatan Sakura menarik hpnya "Enak aja! Pribadi tauk!".

"Iye, maaf ..." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada daftar belanja yang dibawa Sakura. Dan saat Sakura menekan 'Enter' pada layar hpnya, kini hape Sasuke yang bergetar.

"Apaan?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Nggak, gue lagi chatting sama temen facebook ..." jawab Sasuke yang lebih datar. "Oh ..."

Lalu sebuah ide gila terlintas di pikiran Sasuke, yaitu ...

"Kenapa gue gak minta Kizuna buat jadi pacar gue?" Sasuke membatin.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melaksanakan ide gila nya ini. Bukan hanya untuk membuat Kizuna sebagai penggagal pertunangannya, namun karena ia merasa mulai menyukai perempuan misterius itu.

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Ya, gak usah minta maaf lagi ...

Kiz, aku boleh ngomong gak?

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Boleh, ngomong aja

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Ano ... kamu ... mau gak jadi pacar ane? /a

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Maksud ente? Ansatsu?

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Yah ... gue mau lu jadi pacar gue ... mau gak?

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu **

Tapi 'kan, kita baru kenal sehari? Ente yakin? :/

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Pas pertama ngeliat komentar kamu ... aku udah tertarik sama kamu ... soalnya kamu cewe yang gak suka alay dan gaje ... :D

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Ansatsu lagi ada dimana? Ane pengen ketemu ... ^^

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Aku lagi di supermarket Konoha

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Lho? Ane juga lagi di situ! Ansatsu di bagian mana? O.o

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Di bagian bumbu-bumbu, kamu?

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Lha? Ane juga lagi di bagian bumbu-bumbu! Tapi gak ngeliat orang lain selain ...

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**

Selain siapa? :/ aku cowok pake seragam Buttler!

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu**

Ane pake seragam Maid!

.

.

.

"SASUKE! ANSATSU ITU LO?!"

"KIZUNA ITU ..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! !" kedua orang ini saling menjauhi satu sama lain karena malu dan hape yang sedang mereka pegang terlempar.

Saat hendak mengambil hp masing-masing, tiba-tiba ada sepasang kaki yang ada di hadapan wajah mereka. Merasa mengenal sepatu yang dipakai orang tersebut, Sakura langsung menutup wajahnya dengan celemek dan langsung mengambil hapenya, sedangkan Sasuke langsung memungut hapenya dan berdiri juga membantu Sakura berdiri.

Kini, berdiri seorang gadis cantik seumur Sakura yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Rambut panjang indigonya cocok dengan mata lavendernya.

"Hi,Hinata ..." batin Sakura.

"Hinata? Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kamu ... ngapain disini? Sejak kapan kamu mau belanja? Pake seragam pelayan kayak gini lagi? Ngapain?" Hinata Balik tanya.

Mata Sakura terbelalak saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mengenal Hinata.

"Ini lagi nemenin ... a- ... ngapain lu nutupin muka?" Sasuke heran melihat sikap Sakura.

"Sasuke, dia siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn, dia ... umm ... Pa, pacarku! Aku nemenin dia belanja!" Sasuke berdusta.

"Sialan lo pake ngomong gue ini pacar lo! Buntutayaaaaaaammm!" Sakura mengerutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hoho? Sekarang kau sudah punya pacar lagi toh? Siapa namanya?" Kini Hinata memandangi Sakura.

Sakura kembali terkejut "Lagi? Berarti ..." .

"Iya, namanya Sak- ..." DUAK! "ADOUUUWWW! !" Sakura menginjak kaki Sasuke.

"Sakiri! Namaku Sakiri!" ucap Sakura.

"Lu ngapain sih?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Oh. Udah dulu ya, Sasuke! Aku buru-buru nih! Jaa~" Hinata pun langsung pergi ke kasir membawa barang belanjaannya.

Setelah Hinata pergi.

"Sakura! Lu ngapain sih nutupin muka segala depan Hinata? Pake segala ganti nama lagi!" tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata itu ... tunangan kakak gue, Sasori ... gue ... benci sama dia yang udah ngerebut kakak dari gue ..." ucap Sakura lirih.

"Jadi ... Hinata mutusin gue setengah tahun yang lalu ... karena ... kakak lu?" Sasuke membulatkan mata onyxnya menandakan bahwa ia tak percaya bahkan kalau itu pun mimpi.

Mata Emerald Sakura pun membulat seperti halnya mata Sasuke. Ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kini ia mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Jadi ... Hinata itu ... mantan lu? Pantes aja ... lu lembut banget sama dia ... beda banget kalo lu ngomong sama gue ..." sekarang tubuh Sakura ambruk ke lantai supermarket tersebut.

"Sakura?" Sasuke ikut duduk untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan gadis yang barusan ia minta untuk jadi pacarnya. Namun Sakura menggeleng ketika Sasuke menawarkan bantuan untuk berdiri. Tanpa berbicara Sakura menghapus air matanya dan kembali berdua tak saling bicara sampai Sakura menaruh belanjaanya di kasir.

"Sakura, lupain aja ya, yang tadi di Facebook ..." kata Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Setelah semua belanjaan dihitung,mereka pun keluar dari supermarket itu.

"Sakura, gue ngambil mobil dulu! Sekalian naroh nih belanjaan di mobil, lu tunggu sini aja!" ujar Sasuke yang sengaja tidak mengajak Sakura karena ia masih berharap bisa bertemu Hinata di parkiran.

"Hn,"

Sasuke pun pergi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sebenarnya saat ini Sakura ingin mengomeli Sasuke habis-habisan karena telah membuatnya menunggu "I HATE WAIT!" Sakura menekankan kalimatnya, sikapnya ini memang mirip dengan kakaknya Sasori yang tidak suka menunggu. Di saat Sakura sudah menyumpah-nyumpahi Sasuke yang tak kunjung datang, Seekor anjing mendekati kakinya "Hihi ... geli~ namamu siapa?" Sakura mengelus-ngelus bulu anjing putih tersebut yang mungkin dapat mengurangi kebosannannya.

Kemudian seorang cowok berambut hitam dan memakai jaket juga dengan sepasang coretan merah di pipinya menghampiri Sakura "Namanya Akamaru" . "GUK! GUK!" anjing yang ditanyai pun menggonggong menandakan benar bahwa itu adalah namanya.

"Aduh ... jadi inget Dobe di rumah~" gumam Sakura lalu kembali melihat cowok tersebut "Milikmu?".

"Gak, bukan. Dia sahabatku. Aku Inuzuka Kiba ... Kau?" tanya Kiba.

"Sakura ..."

"Sendirian kesini? Mau pulang bareng?" ajak Kiba kemudian Akamaru kembali mendekati Kiba.

"Pengennya sih ... tapi, aku kesini bareng ... hm ..." Sakura menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang MUNGKIN ketombean.

Kiba memiringkan alisnya "Pacar?".

"Bu,bukan ... a ... kakak kelas! Iya, kakak kelas!"

"Oh, kirain kamu udah punya pacar ... 'kan nanti aku jadi gak punya kesempatan buat ngedekitin kamu ..." Kiba berjalan mendekat ke Sakura.

"Hehe ... Bisa aja ..." wajah Sakura memerah.

"Kalo boleh tau, nama facebook mu apa?" Kiba kini memegang pundak Sakura.

"Kizuna Zoggakyuu ..." Teeet ! Teeet! Bunyi klakson mobil memekakkan telinga semua yang mendengarnya. "Sakura! Ayo!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam mobil. "Iya! Berisik!" Sakura pun berlari ke mobil Sasuke. Sakura membuka jendela mobil "Jaa~ Kiba~ Akamaru~" setelah melambaikan tangan pada Kiba dan Akamaru, Sakura menutup jendela dan pergi dari supermarket itu.

"Gadis yang manis ya, Akamaru?" ujar Kiba sedangkan Akamaru hanya menjawabnya dengan menggonggong.

Sedangkan itu Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Siapa tadi?" tanya Sasuke yang kembali menjadi pangeran es.

"Kiba." Jawab Sakura yang juga tak kalah dingin dari Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke terpikir tentang sikap Sakura Saat Ini "Kenapa nih anak? Biasanya sumringah banget kayak matahari? Kenapa jadi kayak gini?".

"Oi, Sakura~" Sasuke memulai obrolan.

"Apaan?"

"Kita jalan-jalan ke taman dulu yuk?" Sasuke mulai menghasut Sakura.

Sakura membatin "Tamaaan? Ih ... 'kan di taman Konoha banyak bunganya! Ah, palingan ini juga Cuma rencananya si BuntutAyam biar gue gak marah ke dia! Kagak ah! Ogah!". "Kagak!" Sakura menggeleng.

"Yakin? Nanti sekalian gue beliin coklat deh~" hasut Sasuke lagi.

"Kagak! Rumpi lu ye? Orang gue udah bilang gak mau! Lagi tumben banget lu baik sama gue?"

"Yaudah deh, kalo lo- ..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kini Sakura sudah memegang tangan Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Sas, anterin gue ke ATM!" ucap Sakura.

"Tapi senyum dulu dong!"

"IIIIIII" Sakura menunjukan senyum terlebarnya. "Nah, kalo gitu 'kan cantik lagi ..." perkataan Sasuke kini yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Tanpa perkataan rempong dan rumpi lainnya, Sasuke melesat ke tempat dimana Atm berada.

Setelah mereka sampai ke tempat yang dituju. "Heh, Sakura! Ngapain sih lu pake ke Atm?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mau ngecek aja ... siapa tau Atm gue belom diblokir ama Papa ..." Sakura pun membuka pintu yang semuanya terbuat dari kaca tersebut dan memasukan kartu atmnya.

Kemudian Sakura keluar dengan muka tertekuk.

"Kenapa? Diblokir ya?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk "Papa jahat nih ... tega banget sih?!" Sakura mulai menggerutu.

"Udahlah ... lagi lu sendiri, udah tau kabur dari rumah, pake segala ngarep Atm gak diblokir lagi!" Sasuke mendorong Sakura menuju mobilnya "Udah! Jangan manyun mulu! Ntar jidatnya tambah lebar! Ayo, lu gua traktir makan kue keju, gue tau dimana tempat yang jual kue keju terenak di Konoha!".

Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Sasuke "Bener? Emang lu punya duit?".

Sasuke kembali cengir narsis "Punya dong! Emang lu?! kere!" Sasuke cengengesan lalu ngacir ke mobil.

"HEH! ENAK AJA LU NGATAIN GUE KERE?!" Sakura pun mengejar Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan menuju ke tempat kue keju itu berada.

Sedangkan kedua anak manusia itu sedang asik-asik 'jalan-jalan' EHEM! Maksud, "Kencan" Ibu mereka masing-masing sedang membicarakan pertunangan mereka.

Di rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Aduuuhh ... Jeng Mikoto ... saya bingung deh, harus nyari Sakura dimana lagi ..." keluh Nyonya Haruno.

Mikoto pun mengiyakan perkataan Nyonya Haruno "Iya, Saya juga bingung mau nyari Sasuke dimana, soalnya kalo Sasuke lagi ngambek pasti larinya ke rumah Naruto!".

"Lho? Kok Jeng bingung? Tadi bilang kalo Sasuke ngambek larinya ke rumah Naruto!" kini Nyonya Haruno yang mulai kebingungan.

"Iya, tadi udah saya cek ke rumahnya Cuma nggak ada orang! Rumahnya sepi banget! Dan saya tau kalo Sasuke itu bukan tipe orang yang suka jalan-jalan, katanya boros duit!" jawab Mikoto.

"Oh, terus ini gimana Jeng? Kalo sampe hari minggu Sasuke sama Sakura belum pulang juga gimana? Pertunangannya kita tunda gitu sampe mereka pulang?" tanya Nyonya Haruno bertubi-tubi.

"Kalo mereka gak pulang juga gimana Jeng?" pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Nyonya Haruno semakin panik "Jeng jangan bikin saya tambah panik deh! Sakura itu anak gadis saya satu-satunya! Kalo dia kenapa-napa gimana?".

"Yah, kita sih sebagai orang tua berdoa aja yang terbaik buat semua ya Jeng!" Mikoto berusaha menenangkan temannya itu.

Jam 10.45 di tempat parkir toko kue keju. Sakura keluar toko sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang agak membesar karena terlalu asik menghabiskan kue keju juga menghabiskan uang Sasuke.

"Aduh ... hamil 4 bulan nih gue!" keluh Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke mendengus "Cih, iya! Berkat itu, duit gue ludes!".

Sakura menjambak rambut buntutayam Sasuke "Eh ... ini 'kan anak lu juga BuntuAyam!" gerutu Sakura yang masih memegangi perutnya yang kekenyangan.

Sasuke melompat "Enak aja lu?! Strees lu! Sejak kapan gue punya anak dari- ..." Sasuke menghentikan omongannya ketika Sakura kembali mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan muka kecenya.

"Eit! Tadi katanya gak mau gue manyun lagi?"

"Iya deh, terserah lu! Ayo pulang MA-MA-SA-KU-RA! ISTRIKU SAYANG!" Sasuke menekankan dua panggilannya untuk Sakura tersebut.

Sakura kembali menjambak rambut buntutayam Sasuke yang emang enak buat dijambak (?) "Papa Sasuke~ mau ngabulin permintaan Mama gak? Mama ngidam nih~!" Sakura bermanja-manja seperti Sasuke itu suaminya dan ia sedang mengandung anaknya dengan si BuntutAyam.

"I,iya! Apaan?" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari jambakan maut Sakura yang dapat menyababkan rambut buntutayam-nya yang ia rawat dengan cinta kasih bisa rontok tanpa ampun.

Sakura menunjuk seorang preman botak yang lagi mancing "Pegang Botak~" rengek Sakura.

"HA?! PEGANG BOTAK?!"

"Yaudah sih kagak usah segitunya!" Sakura menjitak kepala berbuntut itu.

"Ogah ah! Masa iya gue disuruh megang kepala preman botak kayak gitu! OGAH!" Sasuke menolak permintaan Istri jejadiannya atau lebih tepat calon Istri yang belum ia ketahui itu mentah-mentah.

"Ih~ katanya Jagoan di Konoha High School? Peraih medali emas kendo se-Konoha? Masa takut sama preman ...?" ledek Sakura "Lagi ntar kalo anak kita ngiler mulu kayak Naruto gimana?" ancam Sakura.

"HA?! ANAK KITA MIRIP NARUTO!? IDIH NAJIS TRALALA TRILILI~"

"Yaudah cepet sono pegang botak!"

"I,iya!" Sasuke pun mendekat dengan perlahan ke preman botak tersebut.

1 meter ...

2 meter ...

3 meter ...

Tepat di belakang si botak!

"Ayo cepetan!" teriak Sakura dari sebrang jalan.

"Iya! Bawel lu!".

1, 2, 3 ...

SLAP! Yak! Sang juara Kendo ini berhasil memegang kepala si botak!

"YAY!" Sakura jingkrak-jingkrakan di sebrang.

Sang preman pun nengok ke arah si juara Kendo ini.

Sasuke kena DEATH-GLARE "Hehe ... sorry bang ..." Sasuke nyengir nista.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, si preman melempar Sasuke ke arah kali yang ada di depannya.

"AAAAAAA! ! !" Sasuke pun terlempar dengan indahnya.

"SASUKE!" merasa bersalah, Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berenang di kali berkedalaman 3 meter itu.

3 METER!

Garis bawahi, 3 METER!

Untung aja si BuntutAyam ini jago renang.

Di tepian Kali.

Sasuke naik ke tepian dengan muka cemberut.

"Aduuuh ... maaf ya, Sasuke ... aku gak maksud buat kamu kayak gini ..." ucap Sakura lirih.

"Diem lu!" Sasuke pun bangkit dengan seragam Buttlernya basah kuyub dan berjalan ke mobil meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya. Di mobil.

"Sasuke ... masih marah ya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tak mengubris.

"Maaf ... aku bener-bener minta maaf ..." Kini Sakura hampir menangis.

Sasuke yang dari tadi fokus menyetir pun sedikit iba melihat gadis di sebelahnya yang hampir menangis karena belum mendapatkan maafnya. Sebenarnya sih bukan tipe Sasuke kalo ngambek kayak gini, tapi sikap Sakura kali ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke marah.

"Kalo bukan cewek udah gue mandiin pake tai kebo lu!" batin Sasuke "Kalo lu mau gue maafin, sini! Pinjemin baju lu!" ujar si BuntutAyam.

Dengan cekatan, Sakura lompat ke kursi belakang dan mulai membuka resleting bajunya. Sasuke pun ternganga melihat kelakuan adik kelasnya itu saat ia melihatnya melalui kaca spion. "He! L,lu ngapain?" Sasuke Blushing.

Kini gaun hitam yang menjadi seragam maidnya telah terbuka bagian atasnya, untungnya Sakura memakai baju dalam tanpa lengan. "Buka baju ... bukannya tadi lu nyuruh gue?".

"A, lu yakin? Tadi gue bercanda doang lu!" kini wajah Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya merah padam.

"Yakin lu mau maafin gue?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya deh gue maafin" Sasuke memutuskan untuk memaafkan Sakura daripada nanti ia menabrak sesuatu karena serius melihat tubuh Sakura yang makin lama makin terpampang nyata! "Yah ... kalo lu mau gitu depan gue ntar aja kalo kita udah kawin ... ntar baru deh lu hamil anak gue ..." ucap Sasuke seakan tau bahwa Sakura adalah calon Istrinya.

Sakura segera memakai kembali gaunnya dan langsung menjambak Sasuke "Enak aja! Emang siapa yang mau jadi istri lu?!".

"Ente!"

"Nikahin aja tuh Hinata!" jawab Sakura ketus.

Jleb! Sasuke terdiam.

"Hinata 'kan ... udah tunangan sama kaka- ..."

"Kenapa sih, semua orang lebih milih Hinata daripada gue? Kenapa sih semua orang lebih peduli sama Hinata daripada gue?" ucapan Sakura ini sukses membuat Sasuke kembali membatu.

"Maksud lu?"

"Papa, Mama, Kak Sasori, bahkan lu Sasuke lebih milh Hinata daripada gue ... bahkan lu lebih milih bilang 'Lupain' tentang Ansatsu yang nembak Kizuna di Facebook karena tiba-tiba Hinata datang ..." jawab Sakura.

Setelah itu semua terdiam menghayati apa yang baru mereka alami dan mereka tetap seperti itu sampai tiba di rumah Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun keluar dari masih dalam terdiam, entah apa yang membuat mereka terdiam. Namun saat Sakura hendak masuk rumah melewati pintu rumah yang terbilang cukup besar itu, sesosok cowok berambut raven (buntutayam) langsung menangkap tubuh mungilnya "Sa,Sasuke? A,ada apa?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Jangan sedih lagi ya, gue janji gak bakal lebih peduli sama Hinata daripada sama lu!" ucap si Raven.

"Bukannya lu masih cinta ya, sama si Hinata?" jawab Sakura dan jleb! Sukses buat adegan romantis ini menjadi ricuh.

Namun, bukan Sasuke namanya kalo dia gak pinter "Emang Hinata itu mantan gue, dan emang dia yang mutusin gue, tapi itu masa lalu ...".

"Masa lalu datang untuk mengejar masa sekarang Sasuke ..."

"Terus? Lagipula dia udah tunangan! Dan lu tau 'kan gue ini orangnya gak suka deket-deket cewek?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalo emang gue masih cinta sama Hinata, buat apa gue mau jadi babu lu seharian penuh kemaren, buat apa tadi gue nemenin lu belanja sama nraktir lu makan, terus buat apa gue nurutin permintaan nista lu yang pura-pura hamil dan gue sebagai ayah dari anak di kandungan lu gue mesti megang kepala preman botak yang lagi mancing di pinggir kali sampe gue basah kuyub kayak gini?" ucap Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

Sakura Blushing.

"Kalo lu aja bisa nekat buka baju di mobil demi dapet maaf dari gue, kenapa gue gak bisa lebih nekat dari itu?"

Sakura tambah blushing dan suhu tubuhnya mulai naik.

"Itu semua karena gue c-..." Teeet! Teeet! Dari luar pagar terdengar suara klakson mobil dan membuat Sasuke memberhentikan perkataan tulusnya.

Karena tau bahwa itu adalah suara klakson mobil Naruto, Sasuke cepat-cepat mambukakan pagar sambil mengutuk Naruto karena telah membatalkan adegan romantis yang di anugrahi oleh Author.

Naruto yang baru turun dari mobil pun langsung tertawa ketika ngeliat baju Sasuke yang belum kering sepenuhnya "HAHAHA! ! ! TEMEEEE! ! ! KALO LO KELAMAAN DI RUMAH GUE, GUE BISA MASUK RUMAH SAKIT GEGARA KEBANYAKAN KETAWA!" memang benar, semenjak kemarin penampilan Sasuke selalu mengocok perut Naruto.

"Diem lu Dobe! Ini semua gara-gara noh! Orang itu!" Sasuke nunjuk Sakura yang masih mematung dengan wajah merah padam.

Naruto mendekat ke Sakura untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada gadis empunya hatinya ini "Emang kenapa sama cewek gue?" Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura yang masih mematung.

"HA?! CEWEK LU?! KAPAN LU NEMBAK DIA?!" "Semalem ... kenapa lu Teme? Keduluan sama gue ya?" ledek Naruto.

Kini wajah Sasuke ikut merah. Bukan karena malu namun karena marah.

"Haha ... woles Teme ... gue tau lu suka sama Sakura, jadi bersaing adil ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Si,siapa yang suka sama tuh orang?!" Sasuke yang tadi marah, kini mulai menampakan rasa malunya.

"Ma- ..." Naruto hampir latah ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hawanya berbeda. "Kenapa lu Dobe?" sungut Sasuke.

Refleks Naruto memegang dahi gadis yang sedang ia peluk "Yaampun! Badannya Sakura demam tinggi!" Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Masa sih?" Sasuke yang tak percaya langsung ikut memegang dahi Sakura "Iya, dia demam." Jawab Sasuke santai.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menanggapi demam Sakura dengan santai dan kedua tangan dimasukan ke kantung celana, Naruto malah lari-lari keliling sambil teriak-teriakan "A! SAKURA DEMAM! KENAPA NIH?! KAYAKNYA DIA KENA TEKANAN HEBAT! TOLONG! PANGGIL PARA MEDIS! ! !" niatnya sih mau panik dan nyari pertolongan, tapi akhirnya keliatan jadi kayak anak Autis.

"Heh, Dobe! Daripada lu teriak-teriakan gaje yang bikin gue budeg, mending lu bantuin gue ambil es sama handuk kecil di dapur!" suruh Sasuke.

"Terus lu ngapain?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Yah gue gendong Sakura ke kamarnya!" jawab Sasuke. Merasa tak mampu untuk menggendong tubuh gadis pujaannya, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan ngacir ke dapur buat ngambil es.

Sedangkan itu, Sasuke berusaha menggotong tubuh Sakura yang masih mematung dan belum pingsan.

Belum pingsan.

Garis bawahi, ia masih sadar.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal stlye. Sakura akhirnya sadar dari keadaan mematungnya "Sa,Sasuke ... Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang masih tak menyadari bahwa dirinya demam.

"Ke kamar pengantin." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya.

"HA?!" saking kagetnya Sakura hampir jatuh dari gendongan Sasuke "Emang kita udah nikah ya? Kapan? Cepet banget?".

"Tadi kita udah nikah. Nah, sekarang malam pertama yuk?" tanya Sasuke yang masih dengan muka stoicnya.

"HA?!" demam Sakura makin tinggi.

"Lebay lu." Dan begitulah tanggapan Sasuke yang cuek bebek. Namun Sakura ... "Gi,gila? Gue mau dikunciin satu kamar sama nih BuntutAyam? Ntar ... ntar ..." wajah Sakura tambah merah dan demamnya makin tinggi.

Saat di kamar Sakura, Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Sakura di kasurnya. Kemudian Sasuke membuka jasnya lalu kemejanya.

"Sa- ..." wajah Sakura memanas.

Datanglah si Dobe yang selalu mengganggu adegan romantis pemberian Author ini "Teme! Ini es sama handuknya! Teme lu ngapain buka baju? Dasar maniak hentai!" Naruto menaruh ember kecil penuh es itu di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"Enak aja! Heh! Di laptop gue emang banyak stok persediaan video begituan dari tahun 1999-2013,tapi gue itu gak mesum! Soalnya itu video semuanya punya abang gue yang udah ngebet pengen kawin tapi gak ada yang mau sama dia!" balas Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Ya ... terserah lu aja deh Teme ..." kini mata biru lautan Naruto mengarah pada gadis yang sedang demam di sebelahnya "Sakura, gak apa-apa?" Naruto duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura yang masih syok karena Sasuke bilang kalau dia udah nikah sama Sasuke pun langsung meluk Naruto.

"Kaaak ... gue takut ..." rintih gadis bermata jade itu.

Naruto mengelus-elus rambut indah Sakura "Kenapa? Si Teme brengsek ini ngapain kamu?".

"Tadi ... pas Sasuke gendong gue, dia bilang gue itu udah nikah sama dia dan dia ngajakin malam pertama disini ..."

"TE-ME?!" Naruto memberikan pandangan A-was-lo!.

"Apaan?" Sasuke tetap bergaya cool sambil melihat keluar melalui jendela kamar Sakura.

Naruto pun kembali memandang Sakura dengan pandangan angel "Udah, tadi itu si Teme Cuma bercanda ... jangan dipikirin! Sekarang kamu istirahat aja ya!" Naruto kembali membaringkan Sakura dan mengopresnya dengan es.

"Makasih kak!" Sakura tersenyum manis pada Naruto dan wajah yang mendapat senyum pun memerah.

"CIH!" Setelah menendang apapun yang ada di hadapannya Sasuke keluar dari kamar Sakura dengan perasaan tak karuan. Bahagia karena keadaan Sakura telah sedikit membaik, namun kesal karena Sakura selalu tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya dan padanya hanya memberi jambakan tak berarti "Sebenernya gue kenapa sih? gue kesel, tapi ... ARGH!" Sasuke kembali menendang angin (?).

**TBC~**

**A/N : **Huufff ... akhirnya dapat diapdet juga ch 3! Maaf kalo apdetnya lama, soalnya banyak tugas ini itu. Ok, abaikan itu. Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita yang kurang bermutu ini. Maaf jika kurang berkenan bagi para readers - (orang pidato)

Mohon review dan kritiknya~

Sampai jumpa di ch 4! =))


	4. Chapter 4

"CIH!" Setelah menendang apapun yang ada di hadapannya Sasuke keluar dari kamar Sakura dengan perasaan tak karuan. Bahagia karena keadaan Sakura telah sedikit membaik, namun kesal karena Sakura selalu tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya dan padanya hanya memberi jambakan tak berarti "Sebenernya gue kenapa sih? gue kesel, tapi ... ARGH!" Sasuke kembali menendang angin (?).

**MAID VS BUTLER**

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kisimoto**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**Rate : K - T**

**Summary : Sakura yang akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari orang narsis bin alay yang bernama Fugaku, kabur dari rumah dan menjadi pelayan di rumah Naruto. Ternyata orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya juga kabur ke tempat yang sama.**

**Warning : A/U, alur tak jelas, Asemeneh, kurang romantis, humor garing, semraut, de es be.**

"Sakura, mau ditungguin?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalo gak keberatan sih ..." jawab Sakura.

Naruto kembali mengelus rambut Sakura "Gak, aku gak keberatan kok! Tapi aku mau ngambil tasku dulu ya, ada pr soalnya ..." Naruto pun keluar kamar Sakura untuk mengambil tasnya.

"_Hitori kiri de ... miageru hanabi ni~ kokoro ga chikutte doushite mou sugu sugi no kisetsu ga~ kimi ga aita ... utakata hanabi, ima demo omou ano natsu no hino ..._" terdengar ringtone Utakata Hanabi dari saku baju Sakura.

"Ino?" tanpa basa-basi Sakura mengangkat telepon dari sahabat karibnya "_Moshi-moshi? Konichiwa_, Ino-pig?" sapa Sakura.

"Aduuuh~ Sakura lo kemana?! Gue cariin tau! Kata Naruto lu lagi liburan, kok lu ngasih taunya ke Naruto sih?" jawab Ino dari sebrang.

"Aduh maaf, aku lagi gak bisa ngomong sama kamu ..." suara lemah Sakura bertambah lemah di telinga Ino.

"Sakura, kamu sakit ya? Kok suara kamu lemah gitu? Biasanya kenceng kayak TOA!" sungut Ino.

"Pokoknya, sekarang lu ke rumah Naruto, nanti disini gue jelasin panjang lebar! Oke? Dan jangan kasih tau ke siapa pun kalo gue di rumah Naruto! BAAAY!" tuuut ... tuuut ... Sakura memutuskan hubungan.

1 jam kemudian, Naruto udah ketiduran di kasur Sakura gegara dia pusing ngerjain prnya.

Ting nong! Suara bel berbunyi beberapa kali.

"Sasuke kemana sih? udah tau gue sakit, bukannya bukain pintu!?" gerutu Sakura dan ia pun turun dari singgasananya.

Sakura membuka pintu "Ino?".

"HAI!" Ino menyodorkan sekeranjang burger pada Sakura.

Di kamar Sakura dan yang pasti Naruto sudah ia usir.

"Gile lu, temen sakit dibawain burger sebanyak ini?" Sakura mengamati baik-baik makanan yang dibawakan Ino untuknya.

"'Kan lu Sahabat gue. So, gue tau lu suka apa!" Ino menaikan bahunya "Oh iya, kenapa kok lu bisa disini?" Sakura pun menceritakannya panjang lebar seperti janjinya di telepon.

"Apa? Lu mau dijodohin? Sama?" tanya Ino.

"Itu lho! Lu tau gak, temen Bokap gue? Yang narsis ama suka alay, itu lho! Paman Fugaku!" jawab Sakura.

"Fugaku? Dia ... 'kan ..." Ino memutus kalimatnya.

"Siapa?" Sakura memiringkan alisnya.

"Fugaku ... Uchiha ... Fugaku! Iya! Nama panjangnya Uchiha Fugaku!" ujar Ino.

Mendengar hal tersebut Sakura hampir terjatuh dari kasurnya "U,Uchiha?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Setau gue keluarga Uchiha punya 2 anak ... Uchiha Itachi ... sama Uchiha Sasuke ... dan Bokap lu gak akan tega jodohin lu sama Itachi yang udah bujang lapuk, berarti ..." Ino membulatkan matanya Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tapi ... itu 'kan ..." Sakura menutup wajahnya.

Ino tersenyum pada Sakura padahal ia tau bahwa sangat berat bagi dirinya yang sangat menyukai Sasuke harus merelakan cowok pujaannya pada sahabatnya sendiri. Oh, itu sungguh Ironi ... "_Omedetou~_".

"Ino ..." Sakura yang tau bagaimana perasaan suka Ino pada Sasuke pun merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri. Dan tanpa permisi, Ino berlari dari kamar Sakura.

"Ino!" Sakura berusaha mengejar Ino, sebenarnya kecepatan lari Sakura di atas rata-rata namun karena keadaan tubuhnya yang kurang sehat membuatnya harus tetap berada di belakang Ino.

Saat hendak keluar Ino menabrak seseorang yang ia kenal "Sasuke?" perasaan Ino kembali tercabik-cabik. Baru saja ia mendengar sahabatnya akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang ia sukai, kini ia bertemu dengan orang tersebut.

"Siapa lu? Temennya Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino berdiri dan merapihkan bajunya "_Omedetou!_" ucapnya sambil tertunduk lalu kembali berlari.

"Kenapa tuh orang? Gak ada Anang gak ada Syahrini dia bilang selamat ..." gumam Sakura.

Lalu tubuh kekar Sasuke kembali ditabrak.

"Heh, Maid! Kalo jalan tuh liat-l- ..." Sakura tak menghiraukan ocehan Sasuke dan tetap berjalan mengejar Ino.

Saat Sakura sudah mencapai pagar Ino sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Sasuke pun datang menyusul Sakura "He, Sakura. Gue ada urusan sebentar, temenin si Dobe lu ye!" Sasuke juga keluar rumah.

Setelah Sasuke berjalan cukup jauh namun masih ada dalam pandangan Sakura.

"Ngapain ya si Sasuke? Biasanya kalo kemana-mana pake mobil tumben ini jalan kaki? Mending gue ikutin ah ...~" Sakura pun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk megikuti si BuntutAyam.

Sasuke pun berhenti di sebuah taman kecil dekat rumah Naruto.

Ternyata Sasuke kesana untuk bertemu ...

.

.

"Hinata?" mata jade gadis ini terbelalak ketika melihat sesosok perempuan yang sangat ia benci sedang duduk berdekatan bahkan sangat dekat dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

Kini Hinata semakin merapatkan duduknya dengan Sasuke. "Dasar cewek murahan ...!" Gerutu Sakura dari balik semak-semak tempatnya bersembunyi.

Dan Hinata pun menggandeng tangan Sasuke "Sasuke ... kita balikan lagi yuk, kamu mau 'kan?".

Dan apakah ada yang tau bagaimana keadan hati Sakura saat ini? Ia sakit hati. Ia belum mengetahui apakah ia mulai menyukai Sasuke atau karena takut perasaan tulus kakaknya tercinta akan terlukai oleh hal ini.

"Gimana ya? Bukannya kamu udah tunangan sama Sasori ya?" tanya Sasuke dan ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan lembut yang selama ini belum diperlihatkan pada Sakura.

"Aku bisa batalin pertunangan aku sama Sasori, kamu mau ya?" ucap Hinata.

"Aku ..." Sasuke Salting.

Sakura yang merasa hatinya semakin panas memutuskan untuk mengirimi Sasuke private messege.

Sasuke pun merasakan getaran dari Saku celananya "Hinata, sebentar ya!" Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan Hinata dan membaca pesan tersebut.

**Kizuna Zoggakyyu**

Antsatsu, coba liat ke arah barat daya dari tempat mu sekarang.

.

.

Sasuke pun mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan. Benar saja, ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda sedang menatapinya dengan pandangan sedih yang begitu dalam.

"Sakura?!" mata Sasuke terbelalak.

Sakura pun segera lari dari tempatnya semula. Sasuke yang hendak mengejar Sakura dihalangi rangkulan tangan Hinata "Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Cih," Sasuke melepas rangkulan Hinata dan mengejar Sakura.

Karena tubuhnya yang kurang sehat, Sakura berhasil terkejar oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura.

Dengan kasar Sakura melepaskannya "Diem lu! Udah sana balik lagi! Tuh pacar lu udah nungguin! Biar gue mau bilang hal ini kak Sasori!" kilah Sakura.

"Sakura, yang lu liat itu ..."

"APA?! Mau nyangkal apa lagi?!" balas Sakura.

"Gue udah gak cinta sama Hinata! Dia yang ngajak gue balikan!"

"Oh, terus? Urusang gue gitu?! Lo emang mau balikan sama Hinata bukan?! Nih! Ngomong ama jempol!"

"Sakura, ini semua gak kayak yang lu liat!"

"Alasan lu norak! Wee!"

"Sakura ..."

"POKOKNYA GUE BENCI SAMA ORANG YANG SUKA MAININ PERASAAN ORANG LAIN!" Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Setelah merasa agak jauh dari Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan larinya dan berjalan pelan sambil bersandar ke tembok perumahan "Kenapa mesti Sasuke?! Ya tuhan ... gue gak suka ..." lirih Sakura.

.

.

Sedangkan itu Sasuke yang gagal mengejar Sakura kembali ke tempat Hinata.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Gak ..."

"Mau 'kan balikan lagi sama aku?"

"Hinata, mending kita gak usah ngomong lagi deh ..." Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang terasa mau meledak.

"Kok!? Kenapa?!"

"Aku gak cinta sama kamu ... lagi kamu udah nyakitin aku setengah tahun lalu!" Sasuke pun pergi dari taman tersebut.

"Apa yang gue lakuin?" Sasuke mengehentikan langkah kakinya dan duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon "Sakura ...gue suka sama lo! Gue cinta! Tapi entah kenapa susah buat ngungkapinnya!" Sasuke menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutup sepasang mata onyxnya.

.

.

Sore hari, Sasuke pulang ke rumah Naruto. Ia mendapati Sakura tengah mendengarkan musik dari Ipod.

"Sakura ..." panggil Sasuke.

"Pergi lu! Munafik!" usir Sakura.

Yang diusir bukannya pergi malah makin mendekat "Kok lu gitu sih? gue itu mau minta maaf ...".

Sakura malah bernyanyi sebagian lirik lagu _innocence_ "_Kakushiteta kanjou ga himei wo ageteru ... tashika na chikai ... wo te ni ..._~".

"_Kiseki dake wo ... motome ... kienai yami wo samayou ..._" Sasuke malah melanjutkan lirik yang tadi Sakura lantunkan.

Merasa tak terima nyanyiannya diganggu, Sakura memarahi Sasuke sekali lagi "Ngapain lu?" sungut Sakura.

"Gue mau minta maaf, dimaafin gak?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang "Hahh ... gak usah minta maaf, lu udah gue maafin kok," kini Sasuke menghela nafas panjang "... Tapi sekarang gue masih benci sama lu!" Sakura pun pergi.

"Sakura ... apa yang harus gue lakuin buat minta maaf ke lu?" benak Sasuke.

Beberapa hari terlewatkan dengan penuh kerusuhan di rumah Naruto dan sudah 5 hari mereka disana. Mereka bertiga tak henti-hentinya berteriak bagaikan orang utan, Demam Sakura pun juga sudah sembuh. Pokoknya rumah itu dipenuhi perkelahian antara Maid dan Butler itu. Mulai dari perang gayung dan ember, lomba gotik, tukerang baju dan pekerjaan dan lain-lain.

Malam hari, saat makan malam.

"Liat nih! Udah gue masakin apa~" Sakura membuka tudung saji dan wangi aroma makanan lezat sudah ada di depan mata.

"Wuiih ... ada cumi~" Naruto langsung menyambar piring dan makanan yang ada.

"Iya, cumi kayak lu! Cucah mingkem!" ujar Sasuke.

Krik ... krik ... krik ...

"Gak lucu tuh! Wee!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke Sasuke.

"Udah- ..." Perkataan Sakura terpotong ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang disampaikan oleh provider datang ke hpnya "Sai?".

Merasa penasaran apa atau siapakah "Sai" Naruto dan Sasuke pun merapat dan saling berbisik.

"Teme, lo tau Sai itu siapa?"

"Kagak, Saipul jamil kali ..."

**From : Kak Sai**

Sakura, Kakak ada di bandara nih, mau jemput gak? Kalo gak kakak aja yang ke rumah Saku? O.o

**To : Kak Sai**

Jangan ke rumah kak, lagi banyak masalah di rumah. Kalo mau kakak aja deh yang aku jemput, sebentar ya ...

.

.

"Um ... Naruto, gue pinjem mobil ya?" tanya Sakura.

"E,emang Sakura mau kemana? Dianterin aja ya!" Naruto mengelap mulutnya dan berdiri. "Iya, gue juga ikut!" Sasuke ikut berdiri.

"Yakin?"

"Iya, emang mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Mau ke airport,"

"HA? Ngapain ke airport?" ucap kedua sahabat itu.

"Mau jemput orang lah! Um ... bisa dibilang apa yah? Kalo pake bahasa anak-anak alay sih mungkin Oppa ..."

Dengan itu Naruto dan Sasuke membetulkan indra pendengaran masing-masing dan saling membatin.

"Oppa? Pacar maksudnya? Gue kira dia masih jomblo ..." batin Sasuke.

"Ha? Oppa? Sakura udah punya pacar?" batin Naruto.

"Ayo, katanya mau nganterin?" ucap gadis berambut pink yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu kedua serdadunya untuk mengantarnya.

"I,iya ..." dengan anggukan pelan Naruto dan Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju mobil.

Di perjalanan.

Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan agar suasana tidak begitu tegang "Anu ... Sakura ... "Oppa" kamu itu siapa ya?" Naruto sedikit memandang Sakura lewat kaca mobil.

"Namanya Sai! Dia itu dulu temen kecil gue sama kak Sasori, Cuma 3 tahun lalu dia ikut orang tuanya ke Rusia dan ngelanjutin sekolahnya disana ... pokoknya dia baik deh! Katanya dia mau bawaain Vodca! Hm ... jadi pengen minum ..." jawab Sakura yang makin membuat suasana hati kedua cowok di sekitarnya menjadi semakin panas.

Kasihan Naruto. Niat ingin mencairkan suasana malah makin membuatnya panas.

"Eh ... lu itu baru enam belas tahun, belom boleh!" ujar Sasuke.

"Kenapa?! Sirik gak punya Oppa? Wee!" Sakura meledek Sasuke dari kursi belakang.

Naruto melerai perdebatan mulut kedua insan manusia itu agar suasana tak bertambah runyam "Udah! Jangan pada berantem! Teme, emang 'Vodca' itu apa sih?".

"Katrok lu Dobe! Vodca itu semacam sake Cuma lebih keras!" jawab Sasuke. "Apa maksud lu bilang gue gak punya Oppa?!" Sasuke melanjutkan marahnya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya goyang-goyang kepala tak jelas di kursi belakang.

"Gak sopan banget ya, lagi diajak ngomong malah denger musik!?" Sasuke loncat ke kursi belakang.

"He, Teme! Mau ngapain lu?! Ntar kepala Sakura bocor lagi!"

"Gue mau ngasih pelajaran sama nih anak!" Sasuke menarik earphone dari telinga Sakura.

Sakura yang tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu segera mengomeli Sasuke "Apaan sih?! ganggu orang aja!" .

"Lu itu! Gue tuh lagi ngomong sama lu, sopan dikit dong!" balas Sasuke.

"Yaudah sih, terserah gue!"

"Gue itu lebih tua dari lo! Jadi lo harus hormat sama gue!"

"Heh, BuntutAyam jejadian! Jangan sok deh lu! Jangan mentang –mentang dari "Uchiha" jadi sombong lu!"

"Apa lu bilang? Gue sombong? Bukannya lu yang sombong? Gue mau minta maaf aja diusir!"

"Heh, lu tuh sama si Hinata! Dua-duanya nyebelin! Udah lu tuh nyebelin banget! Terus, Hyuuga Hinata si pelacur cewek murahan it- ..." PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di wajah cantik tersebut.

"JANGAN PERNAH LU NGATAIN HINATA!" bentak Sasuke.

"NYESEL GUE PUNYA TUNANGAN KAYAK LO!" Sakura pun membuka pintu mobil yang kebetulan sedang berhenti karena lampu merah.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke memanggil Sakura namun percuma.

Setelah Naruto menepikan mobilnya.

"Teme, mendingan lu turun deh dari mobil gue," Naruto membukakan pintu mobil "Lu gak mikir ya, Konoha itu kayak gimana? Cewek kayak Sakura gara-gara lu, dia hilang di kota sebesar ini!".

Sasuke hanya tertunduk lesuh. Bukan karena sahabatnya mengusirnya, namun karena perkataan terakhir Sakura , "NYESEL GUE PUNYA TUNANGAN KAYAK LO!". "Tunangan? Apa bener tunangan gue itu dia?" Sasuke membatin dan kemudian turun dari mobil.

"Dobe, sekarang lu mau kemana?"

"Gue mau ke bandara, siapa tau aja di jalan gue ketemu sama Sakura." Naruto menjawab lalu pergi.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke menendang apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Ia kesal mengapa ia bisa begitu kasar pada gadis emerald itu. Ia khawatir padanya yang menghilang di kepadatan kota Konoha. Walaupun Sasuke tau bahwa Sakura adalah anak Karate. Namun ia tetap Khawatir. Khawatir jika saja gadis yang tengah menghilang itu adalah calon pasangan hidupnya.

Sedangkan itu, Sakura sedang berjalan sambil terus menahan air matanya. Tangan kirinya terus menyeka matanya dan berharap agar tak dihujani air mata, tangan kirinya menggenggam Iphone yang dililit oleh Earphone. Bodoh, itulah kata yang Sakura gunakan untuk mengerutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak bodoh? Ia tidak membawa apapun selain badan dan hape kesayangannya. Namun tekadnya untuk menjemput 'Oppa' nya tercinta tetap membara di hati gadis berbaju maid ini.

Naruto menatap intens setiap trotoar yang ia lewati, kali saja gadis jade yang sedang ia cari tengah berjalan di trotoar. Benar saja, Naruto menemuka gadis maid berambut pink Cherry-Blossom tengah jalan tergesa-gesa. Naruto menepikan mobilnya sekali lagi.

"Sakura!" panggil Naruto.

Sakura menengok dengan pandangan kosong. Tapi pandangan itu seketika pudar dan menjadi berkaca-kaca ketika melihat kakak kelasnya yang peduli padanya "Naruto ..." ucapnya lirih.

"Sakura!" Naruto langsung merangkul gadis itu.

"Naruto ... syukurlah ... gue, gue gak tau gimana nasib gue kalo gak ada lu, makasih ya ..." Sakura balas merangkul Naruto sambil menangis di pelukan cowok blonde itu.

"Iya, aku bakal selalu ada di samping kamu. Masalah si Teme ..." Naruto memutuskan kalimatnya.

"Udah! Gue gak mau ngurusin dia lagi! Gue gak peduli! Mendingan sekarang kita ke bandara!" tanpa dipersilahkan, Sakura masuk ke mobil Naruto.

"SIAP! HIME!" Naruto pun berlarian menuju kursinya. Sambil memandangi gadis di sebelahnya, Naruto berkata dalam hati "Gue bakal selalu ada di samping lu, gak peduli kalo cinta gue bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan gak peduli kalo lu suka sama Sasuke atau udah pernah punya pacar, gue bakal selalu jadi sahabat lu."

Di Internasional Konoha Airport, banyak hiruk-pikuk penumpang-penumpang dan penjemputnya.

Dengan menabrak ini dan itu, akhirnya Sakura berhasil melihat cowok pucat berambut hitam sedang duduk minum segelas kopi sambil asyik mendengarkan lantunan lagu. Namun pandangan cowok pucat itu teralih oleh teriakan Sakura "KAK SAI!".

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto tercengang "Kakak? Maksud Oppa itu ...".

Dengan segera, cowok pucat itu merapihkan barang bawaannya dan menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura, _Misashiburi_~" ucap cowok tampan tersebut.

"_Misashiburi Onii-san_. Naruto, kenalin Oppa-ku~ kak Sai!" Wajah murung Sakura berubah gembira ketika melihat cowok berambut hitam ini.

"Jadi, dia bukan pacar kamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukanlah! Oh iya, Kak Sai se-umur sama kau tau! _Desu, Onii-san?_" Sakura menyikut Sai.

Sai menjabat tangan Naruto "Sai".

Naruto balik menjabat tangan Sai "Naruto _Dattebayo!_"

"Ayo pulang! Tadi aku belum sempet makan lho!" ucap Sakura lalu mendorong kedua cowok itu.

"Iya-iya!" ucap Naruto dan mereka pun pulang ke rumah Naruto.

Di rumah Naruto, Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Sai bahwa ia sedang ada masalah dengan keluarganya.

"Aku gak kira, Paman Haruno setega itu sama kamu ..." gumam Sai.

"Iya Kak ... aku juga gak ngerti apa yang Papa pikirin ..." Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, Sakura ... kamu belum cerita masalah apa yang terjadi sama kamu dan keluarga kamu?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura berpikir sesaat. Apakah ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto atau tidak "Aku masih belum bisa bilang dan gak mau mikirin itu sekarang," "Mendingan, kita semua tidur!" Sakura bangkit.

"Yaudah. Sai, kamar lu di sebelah kamar gue, jadi lo ikut gue dan bawa semua koper lu." Ucap Naruto.

"Iya." Sai dan Naruto pun menuju kamar masing – masing. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Di kamar. Sakura mengecek Iphone-nya.

"Ha? 50 panggilan tak terjawab?" Sakura baru ingat bahwa tadi ia mematikan hapenya. "Siapa nih? Telepon balik aja deh ..." Sakura pun menekan _option Call_ pada nomor yang tadi meneleponnya 50 kali berturut-turut.

Tuuuut ... tuuut ... tuuut ...

"Halo?" terdengar suara maskulin lirih di sebrang.

"Ha ... lo ? Ini siapa?" Suara ceria Sakura memecahkan kelirihan orang di sebrang.

"Sa,Sakura ...?"

"Sasuke!?"

"Sa,Sakura! Aku mau minta maaf ke kamu ... aku mohon ... maafin aku! Aku gak ber- ..." kini bukan Suara ceria yang menghentikan Sasuke namun suara tanpa perasaan.

"Diem deh! Lu gak usah minta maaf ... gue tau lu cinta mati sama Hinata kan? Udah deh, gak usah pake alasan lagi!" balas Sakura.

"Sakura, aku mohon ... aku ... bakal ngelakuin apapun asal kamu maafin aku! Aku rela cukur rambutku sampe botak, aku rela nari erotis tanpa busana, aku rela kamu mau nyiksa aku gimana pun, bahkan aku rela mati asal kamu maafin aku! Soalnya aku ... aku ..."

"Aku apa? Aku cinta sama Hinata?!"

"... Aku cinta sama kamu ..."

**TBC~**

**A/N : **Ch 4 selesai! Akhirnya punya pulsa buat updet ch 4 ...

Saya gak mau banyak ngomong kali ini, kita lanjut lagi di ch 5 yang sekaligus final chapter! Huahahahaha /gaploked/


	5. Chapter 5

Di kamar. Sakura mengecek Iphone-nya.

"Ha? 50 panggilan tak terjawab?" Sakura baru ingat bahwa tadi ia mematikan hapenya. "Siapa nih? Telepon balik aja deh ..." Sakura pun menekan _option Call_ pada nomor yang tadi meneleponnya 50 kali berturut-turut.

Tuuuut ... tuuut ... tuuut ...

"Halo?" terdengar suara maskulin lirih di sebrang.

"Ha ... lo ? Ini siapa?" Suara ceria Sakura memecahkan kelirihan orang di sebrang.

"Sa,Sakura ...?"

"Sasuke!?"

"Sa,Sakura! Aku mau minta maaf ke kamu ... aku mohon ... maafin aku! Aku gak ber- ..." kini bukan Suara ceria yang menghentikan Sasuke namun suara tanpa perasaan.

"Diem deh! Lu gak usah minta maaf ... gue tau lu cinta mati sama Hinata kan? Udah deh, gak usah pake alasan lagi!" balas Sakura.

"Sakura, aku mohon ... aku ... bakal ngelakuin apapun asal kamu maafin aku! Aku rela cukur rambutku sampe botak, aku rela nari erotis tanpa busana, aku rela kamu mau nyiksa aku gimana pun, bahkan aku rela mati asal kamu maafin aku! Soalnya aku ... aku ..."

"Aku apa? Aku cinta sama Hinata?!"

"... Aku cinta sama kamu ..."

**MAID VS BUTLER**

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kisimoto**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**Rate : K - T**

**Summary : Sakura yang akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari orang narsis bin alay yang bernama Fugaku, kabur dari rumah dan menjadi pelayan di rumah Naruto. Ternyata orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya juga kabur ke tempat yang sama.**

**Warning : A/U, alur tak jelas, Asemeneh, kurang romantis, humor garing, semraut, de es be.**

Tuuuut ... tuuut ... Sakura memutuskan teleponnya.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke memanggil-manggil Sakura lewat hapenya namun provider sudah tak mengizinkan mereka berbicara lagi.

Sakura membanting hapenya. "Apa sih maunya dia? gue tau dia cinta sama Hinata! Kenapa dia bilang Cinta sama gue?!" gerutu Sakura.

"Itu Karena Sasuke emang cinta sama kamu, Saku!"

Sial. Sakura lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya, akibatnya Sai bisa leluasa masuk ke kamarnya.

"K-kak Sai?" Sakura langsung salah tingkah. "Sejak kapan kakak di situ?".

"Belum lama kok, kakak Cuma mau ngajakin kamu ngobrol aja." Jawab Sai.

"Ngobrol?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

Sai berjalan pelan ke kasur Sakura dan duduk di kasur tersebut "Denger ya, Saku. Kakak rasa Sasuke itu beneran cinta sama kamu deh ..."

Wajah Sakura memerah bagaikan bunga Sakura yang mekar di musim semi "K-kakak ngomong apa sih? emang kakak tau siapa Sasuke?".

"Gak sih ... tapi dari cara dia ngomong kayaknya dia bersungguh-sungguh. Abis tadi kamu neleponnya pake loudspeaker sih ..." Sai tertawa kecil.

"Ah ..." Sakura sudah tak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

"Saku, kamu terima aja Sasuke! Siapa tau aja orangnya kece kayak Kakak ..." Sai menaikan kerah kemejanya sambil nyengir nista.

"Ah ... kakak ..." Sakura kembali merunduk.

"Kenapa Saku?" Sai memegang tangan Sakura. "Yaampun! Badan kamu dingin banget?! Kamu kenapa?".

"Yaampun ... kakak ... maaf ..." embun mulai membasahi mata gadis jade itu. "Aku padahal udah janji gak akan nangis di depan kakak semenjak saat itu ..." Sakura mengingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu saat ia dan Sai sedang bermain lalu diganggu sekumpulan preman, Sai merelakan dirinya babak belur untuk melindungi Sakura yang menangis ketakutan di belakangnya.

"Iya, kakak ingat ..." Sai mengelus rambut pink Sakura.

"Padahal ... Kakak yang udah bikin aku tegar ngehadapin semua masalah sampe sekarang ... tapi ..., tapi sekarang aku malah nangis di depan kakak ... aku emang gak berguna!"

Sai mendekap tubuh Sakura yang bertujuan untuk menormalkan suhu tubuh orang yang sudah ia anggap 'Adik' itu "Hei, kasih tau kakak dong ... kamu itu kenapa?".

"Kakak gak tau, apa yang udah terjadi ... terlalu banyak sampai aku gak sanggup lagi ..."

"Emangnya ada apa? Cerita dong ..."

"Aku di jodohin sama anak keluarga Uchiha, dan ternyata itu Sasuke ... terus tadi siang aku liat dia sama Hinata di taman. Hinata ngajakin Sasuke balikan lagi ... padahal Hinata itu udah tunangan Sama kak Sasori ..."

"Kamu cemburu sama Sasuke atau kesel sama Hinata yang udah ngekhianatin Sasori?"

"Aku ... Aku cemburu! Aku sakit hati! Udah gitu ... tadi pas mau jemput kakak, aku berantem sama Sasuke di mobil dan dia nampar aku gara-gara aku ngehina Hinata ... aku udah sakit hati ... aku ngerasa bakal punya suami yang gak sayang sama aku ... terus tadi Sasuke bilang dia cinta sama aku! Apa dia gak mikir perasaan aku?! Dia pasti bilang kayak gitu biar aku maafin dia!"

"Jangan bilang begitu, siapa tau aja Sasuke beneran cinta sama kamu, gimana?"

"Aku gak tau Kaak ... aku gak bisa curhat ke siapa pun selain kakak ... untung aja kakak pulang dari Rusia ... pokoknya AKU BENCI SASUKE!"

"Sakura ... denger ya, Kamu itu gadis cantiiiik ... kayak nama kamu Sakura! Kakak gak mau Sakura itu berguguran sebelum musim gugur ..."

"Ah ... kakak ..."

"Udah, sekarang kamu tidur aja! Atau mau kakak temenin main catur?"

"Sakura mau tidur aja deh kak ..."

"Yaudah ..." Sai membaringkan Sakura di kasurnya.

"_Oyasuminassai ..._" Saku menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum ke arah Sai.

"Selamat tidur juga Saku ..." ucapan hangat tersebut mengantarkan Sakura ke alam tidurnya.

Setelah Sakura terlelap, Sai menyelimutinya dan tanpa tersadar terbaring di sampingnya.

"Saku ... andai kamu tau kalo aku ke sini diminta Papa Mama kamu buat ngajak kamu pulang ... Kenapa sih Paman Haruno jodohin kamu sama Sasuke? Kenapa gak sama aku?" kini air mata juga mengalir dari mata onyx Sai.

.

.

"Kak Saaaaii ! bangun! Latihan kendo yuk!"

"Ah ... Saku ... Kakak masih capek ..."

"Kakak bangun!"

"Masih ngantuk!"

Brak! Dengan wajah tak berdosa Sakura menjatuhkan Sai dari kasur.

"Aduh ... Saku, kamu ngapain sih?" Sai menggaruk kulit kepalanya.

"Bangun kakak! Tuh udah aku buatin Sarapan! Makan sana sama Naruto! Abis itu kita latihan kendo!" Sakura mendorong Sai ke kamar mandi.

Setelah 3 menit Sai keluar kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Dasar jorok.

Di ruang makan.

"Sai! Pagi!" sapa Naruto.

"Pagi juga!" Sai tersenyum.

"Kak Sai! Liat! Udah aku bikinin salad kesukaan kakak!" Sakura menyodorkan semangkuk penuh salad.

"Ih ... Sai! Lu suka sayur?" Naruto bergidik ngeri saat melihat makanan yang paling ia benci, SAYUR! Apalagi sebanyak itu.

"Eh, Naruto! Sayur itu penting lho buat tubuh!"

"Udah! Ayo makan! Naruto juga nanti telat lho!"

Kemudian datang seorang Butler berambut mencuat bagaikan pantat ayam.

Semua hening. Tak ditemukan suasana kekeluargaan seperti tadi.

Sasuke memulai pembicaraan "Dobe, beliin gue seblak yang ada di kantin sekolah dong!".

"Beli aja sendiri." Jawab Naruto ketus.

"Jeh, lu kagak pren ama gue!" Sasuke ngembek dan pundung di pojokan.

Ehem! Karena tak mungkin orang yang KECE (?) seperti Sasuke pundung akhirnya dia keluar rumah.

Di jalanan sepi kompleks perumahan Sasuke memasang pandangan kosong. Ia tak menemukan benda yang menarik untuk di tendang.

"Kenapa sih mereka lebih ramah sama si Sai? Sakura apalagi ... itu 'kan pacarnya Sakura, iyalah dia ramah sama tuh orang! Padahal gue udah nyatain perasaan gue semalem, kenapa dia malah tambah cuek coba?" Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa arah.

Di Konoha High School.

Si Ketua Osis sedang menelusuri rak buku perpustakaan sekolahnya.

"Hm ... gue nyari apa ya tadi?" memang dasar dia bodoh, menelusuri rak buku tanpa tahu apa yang ia cari.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menepuk pundaknya "Oi! Ketua Osis!".

Karena kaget Naruto terjatuh "Huwaaaa! Aduuuhh ... sakit ..." ia mengelus-ngelus pantatnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang membuatnya terjatuh.

"Siapa lu?" tanya Naruto.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

"KALIAN BERDUA KELUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" Penjaga perpus membuat percakapan mereka harus dilakukan di luar.

"Huuh, dasar nenek cerewet!" gertak Naruto pada si Penjaga perpus.

"Hei, Ketua Osis!" ucap gadis pirang itu.

"Apa? Lu temannya Sakura 'kan?"

"Bukan itu! Ikut aku!" Ino menarik Naruto ke kantin.

Di kantin.

"Ngapain sih lu bawa-bawa gue ke sini?" Naruto mengeluh.

"Ketua Osis, um ... maksud Kak Naruto, kakak udah tau belum kalo Sakura mau tunangan?" Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Ha? Belum tuh! Kakak Belum tau!"

Ino menundukan wajahnya "Sakura 'kan ... mau tunangan sama Kak Sasuke ..."

"HAH?! Apa?! SASUKE?!"

"Iya, emang kak Sasuke atau Sakura belum kasih tau kakak?"

Brak! Naruto memukul meja kantin "Sial!" gumamnya.

"Kakak ... kecewa 'kan? Aku juga kak ..." ucap Ino.

"Ha? Juga?"

"Aku, suka sama Kak Sasuke. Kakak juga suka sama Sakura 'kan?"

"Hn," Naruto mengangguk.

"Jadi ... apa kita harus misahin mereka?" tanya Ino.

Tangan naruto memegang kepala berambut pirang pony-tail itu "Jangan konyol deh, mereka itu saling suka. Gak mungkin 'kan kita pisahin? Lagi emang lu gak mau ngeliat sahabat lu bahagia? Dasar bego!".

"Tapi 'kan aku juga mau bahagia kak! Dan kenapa kakak bilang aku bego?!" balas Ino.

"Heh, adek kelas rambut buntut kuda. Denger ya, kebahagiaan itu gak mungkin lu dapetin dari orang yang gak bales perasaan lu! Yang ada justru kesakitan!"

"Iya sih, aku tau Kak Sasuke itu gak suka sama aku, tapi kenapa mesti sama sahabat aku sendiri sih kak?!"

"Aduh, lu itu bego banget sih?! mereka itu bisa saling suka karena emang takdir mereka ..." kata Naruto.

"Takdir?" Ino mengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat wajah naruto yang sedang berdiri dari bawah.

Naruto melepaskan kepala Ino "Iya, Takdir. Suatu saat kita juga pasti bakal ketemu takdir kita! _Dattebayo!_" Naruto tersenyum sumringah pada Ino. Dan entah kenapa Ino juga tersenyum cerah pada Naruto "Ya, Kak!".

Di rumah Naruto.

Sakura sedang cemberut sendirian di pinggir kolam yang hanya di temani batu. "Aduuuuuh ... Kak Sai pake ke tokyo segala ngeliat rumahnya, si BuntutAyam sialan itu kemana lagi? Untung aja nih rumah gak acak-acakan banget ..." keluh Sakura.

Ia menengok ke arah batu besar di sebelahnya sambil mengingat perkataan Sai semalam.

"... Siapa tau aja Sasuke beneran cinta sama kamu!"

"Ah ... pusing deh! Eh, batu! Menurut lu Sasuke beneran suka sama gue gak?" Sakura menanyai batu "Stress gue ... masa ngomong sama batu? Lagian ngapain juga sih gue pengen Sasuke suka sama gue?".

"Apa ... gue suka sama Sasuke?"

Tak menemukan jawabannya, si gadis pink itu berdiri keluar rumah untuk mencari udara segar.

"Hm, 2 hari lagi gue bakalan tunangan sama si BuntutAyamKasiran itu! Gue pulang apa ng- ..." Sakura melihat Seseorang.

"Sasuke?"

"A ... Sakura ..."

Mereka berdua saling mendekat.

"Heh! Dasar ya! Kerjaannya pacaran mulu sama Hinata! Capek tau gak sih gue beresin tuh rumah sendirian?!" Sakura langsung membentak Sasuke.

"Gue 'kan udah bilang kalo gue cinta sama lu! Kenapa lu mikir gitu sih?!" balas Sasuke.

"Udah deh, mendingan lu tuh ke rumah Naruto dan masak deh!" Sakura mengacak pinggang.

Sementara kedua orang ini berdebat, Sai sedang menyampaikan informasi pada Tuan Haruno.

"Jadi gimana Sai? Kamu udah ketemu sama Sakura?" tanya Tuan Haruno.

"Ya, Paman. Sakura sekarang ada di rumah Namikaze Minato." Jawab Sai.

"Terima kasih Sai ..."

.

.

.

Ok, kembali ke Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Masak? Lu mau keracunan?!"

"Seenggaknya lu bersihin halaman depan gitu!?"

"Udah bersih!"

"Yaudah, benerin antena aja gih!"

"Gak ada tangganya!"

"ARRRRRGGGHHHH! ! !" Sakura mengacak-acak rambut pink-nya "Gimana lu mau jadi suami yang baiiiiikk?!" Sakura mengadahkan tangannya.

"Ha? Suami? Maksud lu apaan?" Sasuke memiringkan alisnya.

"Maksud gue ..." terlambat, belum sempat Sasuke mendengar jawaban gadis itu, para pria berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan kacamata hitam menghampiri mereka. Kini Sakura dan Sasuke sudah terkepung.

"Nona Sakura, tolong ikut kami!" salah seorang dari mereka menarik tangan Sakura.

"Le,lepasin!" Sakura berontak dengan menendang orang tersebut, namun yang lain dengan cepat memegangi tangan dan kaki Sakura.

"Heh! Hentai! Lepasin tuh orang gaje! Percuma, dadanya rata! Pantatnya tepos! Pokonya kagak bohai dah!" Sasuke malahan teriak-teriak.

"Heh! Buntutayam! Bantuin gue! Gue gak mau pulang! Gue gak mau tunangan!" teriak Sakura.

"Ho? Jadi ini anak buah bokap lu? Hah?! Tunangan?!" Sasuke dengan gesitnya menghajar satu persatu pria berpakaian rapi tersebut. Namun dewi fortuna tak menghampiri Sasuke.

Ia kalah telak dengan memar dimana-mana.

"Sasukeeeeee! ! !" samar-samar terdengar suara cempreng di telinga Sasuke.

"S,Sakuraa ..." mata yang sudah berbayang-bayang itu kini telah menutup sepenuhnya.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan onyx indah namun penuh kesedihan. Ia menyadari dirinya terbaring di sebuah ranjang empuk. Onyx penuh kesedihan itu kini berkaca-kaca dan mulai menitihkan air mata.

Datang Ino membawa se-baskom air es dan sebuah handuk.

"Aduh, Kak Sasuke udah sadar ya?" Ino menaruh handuk basah yang sudah ia peras terlebih dahulu di luka memar Sasuke.

Kemudian datang Naruto.

"Oi! Teme! Ngapa lu memar kayak begini?! Pake pingsan tengah jalan lagi!" kata Naruto.

Kini Sasuke menyadari hilangnya Sakura "Naruto! Sakura mana?!" Sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Ha? Tadi kita kesini udah gak ada, mungkin dia lagi beli bakso." Jawab Naruto.

"BAKA!" Sasuke mengangkat kerah seragam Naruto.

"Kak Sasuke! Jangan berantem sama Kak Naruto!" Ino berusaha melerai namun sia-sia.

"SAKURA UDAH DI SERET PULANG!" Sasuke hendak keluar dari kamar namun memar di kakinya membuatnya tak berdaya sama sekali.

"Mak,maksud lu?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Jadi selama ini dia nginep di rumah lu karena gak mau dijodohin! Pokoknya gue harus ke dia sekarang!" Sasuke hendak lari namun ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Heh, Teme! Lo tau gak, Sakura mau ditunangin sama siapa?"

"Eh? Emang sama siapa?"

"Sama lu!"

"K,Kok bisa?"

Ino mendekati mereka berdua "Paman Fugaku bilang ke kakak kalo kakak mau dijodohin sama putri keluarga Haruno 'kan?"

"I,iya. Emangnya ?"

"Nama panjang Sakura itu Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke kembali terduduk di kasurnya "Jadi selama ini ... dia itu calon tunangan gue?" Onyx penuh kesedihan itu telah menjatuhkan air mata.

"Heh! Teme! Kok lu cengeng gitu sih? harusnya lu tuh bahagia! Dan ... ya ... gue serahin Sakura ke lu, jaga baik-baik!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

Ino pun duduk di samping Sasuke "Iya kak, Sakura pasti seneng deh, punya calon suami kayak kak Sasuke!".

Kedua orang itu terus menyemangati si Raven namun tak berpengaruh. Sasuke sangat teringat kata-kata Sakura.

"... NYESEL GUE PUNYA TUNANGAN KAYAK LO!"

"... Gue gak mau tunangan!"

Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke-lah yang akan bertunangan dengannya, mengapa ia tak mengatakannya? Apakah sebenci itukan Sakura padanya?

Akhirnya, dengan sangat berat hati, Sasuke pulang ke rumah keluarganya.

Saat ia pulang, ia melihat ayahnya sedang bermain catur dengan satpam kompleks.

"Aku pulang ..." ucap Sasuke lesu.

Itachi menyambutnya dengan sangat-sangat-sangat hangat. Bahkan sampai hangatnya bujang lapuk itu melempar wajan panas ke adiknya tercinta.

"Heh! BujangLapukHentaiLovers! Ngapain lu ngelempar nih wajan ke muka gue?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Dasar lu! Gak bersyukur banget sih?! mau dijodohin ama cewe cakep malah kabur dari rumah!" jawab Itachi.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto memeluk anak bungsunya "Jangan kabur lagi ya, nanti kamu kayak ayam tetangga yang ilang dan akhirnya ditemuin di tukang sate madura!"

"Sialan, anak pulang malah disamain sama ayam tetangga?!" batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke, mana cewek kamyuuu?" tanya Fugaku lengkap dengan aksen alaynya.

"Ternyata dia Haruno Sakura yang mau Ayah jodohin sama aku!" jawab Sasuke.

"Karma~" Itachi HarlemShake.

"Diem lu!" Sasuke nendang Itachi ke comberan. Sungguh adik yang mencintai kakaknya.

"Yaudah, masuk sana! Ada mi kari ayam special!" oh, sungguh kata-kata ini sudah terlalu sering terdengar dimana-mana, jadi mungkin para readers sudah tau ini berasal dari mana.

Di kamar berdebu yang beberapa hari tak dihuni pemiliknya.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Ah, Mana mau Sakura dijodohin sama gue, dia 'kan udah pacaran sama Sai ..."

Sedangkan itu, orang yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan.

Di kamar bernuansa pink, sedang ada seorang gadis berambut pink sedang merenung menghadap jendela kamarnya yang kini telah dipasangi terali besi. Sambil melihat hujan di luar kamar atau lebih tepat penjaranya, ia sedikit bernyanyi.

"...Kita akan bertemu, dengan degup yang sama sebagai tanda ..." tangannya memegang kaca jendelanya.

"... Aku disini, selalu memanggilmu ... saat kita berdua terjatuh karena alasan yang sama ..." kemudian tangan tersebut menyapu uap di kaca karena dinginnya hujan.

"Jangan lupakan aku, aku akan selalu memanggilmu ..."

Kreeeet ... pintu yang dipenuhi kunci itu terbuka.

"Nona, ini. Saya bawakan makanan ..." seorang maid masuk dan menaruh senampan makanan di meja.

"Terimakasih,"

Maid itu pun pergi.

Kemudian masuk Sai.

"Sakura, Kakak ..."

"Diam!" bentak Sakura.

"Maaf, tapi kakak gak bisa nolak permintaan Paman ..."

"Oh, terus? Urusan aku?"

Sai berlutut di bawah kaki Sakura "Kakak gak akan minta kamu maafin kakak, tapi kamu harus bertunangan sama Sasuke ..."

"Aku gak mau kak!"

"Tapi kamu cinta sama Sasuke 'kan?" tanya Sai.

"Tapi ... Sasuke cinta sama Hinata ..." jawab Sakura.

"SASUKE CINTA SAMA KAMU!" kini Sai memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Kakak?" Sakura kaget dengan sikap Sai.

"Maaf, kakak Cuma mau kamu bahagia ..."

"Kakak ... aku sayang kakak!" Sakura tersenyum.

Hening sesaat.

"Andai aja kakak yang tunangan sama kamu, apa kamu mau?" ucap Sai.

"Eh? Tentu aja!"

"Kakak suka sama kamu, Saku ..."

"Eh?! Jadi ..."

"Kalo kamu mau, kakak bisa bilang sama Paman buat batalin pertunangan kamu sama Sasuke dan kakak yang gantiin Sasuke."

"Papa gak akan pernah ngubah keputusannya kak. Lagipula, kakak 'kan masih bisa cari orang lain?"

"Iya deh ... terserah kamu ..." Sai melepas pelukannya. Ia berbaring di kasur "Sakura, besok siang, abis acara pertunangan kamu sama Sasuke, kita latihan kendo lagi ya! Sekalian ajak Sasuke, dia 'kan juara kendo!"

"I,iya kak!" Sakura tersenyum.

Esoknya.

Di kamar Sakura. Ino sedang merias sahabatnya yang jarang mandi itu.

"Gimana? Cantik 'kan?" Ino menyuruh Sakura melihat bayangannya di cermin. Tampak gadis cantik dengan rambut pinknya terurai belah samping dengan sebuah jepit mungil di pinggir poninya, berbeda dengan sakura yang biasanya. Lalu ia memakai gaun hijau selutut.

"Iya ..."

"Lho? Sakura? Napa lu? Kayak gak makan 3 hari?" Ino menampar kecil wajah lesu Sakura.

"Ino, Lu aja gih yang tunangan sama Sasuke ..."

"Apaan maksud lu?"

"Gue mau kabur sekali lagi ..."

Ino memegang tangan Sakura "Sakura, kemarin juga gue mau misahin lu sama Sasuke Sampe seseorang bilang gini, "kebahagiaan itu gak mungkin lu dapetin dari orang yang gak bales perasaan lu! Yang ada justru kesakitan!" dan gue sadar, seberapa pun gue berusaha, Sasuke itu sukanya sama lu!".

"Ino ..." Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan kosong.

"... Dan sekarang, Gue malah jatuh cinta sama orang yang nasihatin gue kemarin! Jadi, Sakura. Jangan pernah lari dari takdir lu!" Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Siap! Kapten!"

.

.

.

Kini kedua keluarga sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

Karena kalau Fugaku yang memberi sambutan, maka para hadirin akan berbuih dan tepar karena tak tahan ke-alay-annya, juga Tuan Haruno yang mengaku sedang sariawan, maka Sasori dan Itachi yang memberi sambutan.

"Selamat pagi semua! Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan syukur pada tuhan yang maha esa karena telah mengizinkan kita semua berkumpul disini!" Sasori memulai sambutannya.

Sedangkan itu Sasuke sambil memegangi sebuah kotak kecil hanya memandangi Sakura yang duduk manis di hadapannya "Sakura, maaf kalo ini buat lu gak bahagia ..." batinnya.

"Hari ini kami akan memulai acara tunangan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Nah, Itachi. Silahkan kau mau ngomong apa selanjutnya ..." Sasori mempersilahkan Itachi berbicara. Sialnya, Itachi malah berpidato hal-hal yang tidak penting dari asal-usul gotik, sejarah perang dunia, sampai ke global warming. Pidato Itachi memakan waktu 4 jam. Sampai akhirnya Sasori menyetop Itachi.

.

.

Skip time~ (lebih tepatnya author gak punya ide lain =o=)

Sasuke membuka kotak cincin yang ada di tangannya, memperlihatkan sepasang cincin silver itu kepada Sakura.

"Ayo, pasangin!" Sakura mengulurkan tanganya.

"Aku mau nanya dulu ... sesuatu ..." ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Kau cinta sama aku?"

"Jelaslah! Kalo gak, gue bakalan lari lagi!" Sakura menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Eh- ..." Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan memakaikannya cincin "Hn, janji ya! Jangan lari lagi!"

"Iya! Tuan Butler!"

**~Owari~**

**A/N : **akhirnya, fict ini selesai juga huff ... *Minum cendol*

Ok, kembali ke topik.

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca fict ini sampe ch 5, dan lebih terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah review~ juga terimakasih untuk para silent riders~

Terimakasih buat :

SasuSakuSasoGaa

Inda Yukarindha

Ayako S-Savers

FuRaHeart

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

Saras SasuSaku-chan

Afisa UchirunoSS

wedusgembel41

Nadief Naza Aramane

Haruka Hitomi 12

Dan yang lainnya yang udah review~ terimakasih~

TEMAN ADALAH KEKUATAN! YEAH! /disumpel/


End file.
